


The Hybrid and  the Human

by Xnami8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: I had an idea to add a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire to Teen Wolf who is related to Derek. Alicia starts a very complicated relationship with a certain human boy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new so i hope you will like it... I try to check for spelling mistakes sorry if there are...

Alicia had returned to Beacon Hills; her goal was to find Derek Hale. She had tried to sniff out his scent, but couldn’t find it. She had forgotten what he smelled like; however, Alicia found a different werewolf smell. Alicia followed that smell, and it lead her to Scott McCall. She didn’t know Scott, but Alicia figured he might know Derek. Alicia had attended the high school for the day, following Scott’s scent. At the end of the day, she met Scott at his locker. Scott was confused.

  
“May I help you?” Scott asked politely, as he was confused. Stiles was next to Scott, also confused on who the red head was.

“Yes, do you know Derek?” Alicia asked eager to get to Derek.

“Derek Hale?” Stiles cut into the conversation.

“Yeah, Derek Hale. Sourwolf? Could you take me to his house, I can’t remember where it is?” Alicia looked down, biting her bottom lip.  
Stiles was shocked (and a little jealous) one, because she called Derek Sourwolf. Only he did that. Secondly, Stiles felt sorry that she couldn’t remember were Derek lived but then that filled his head with more thoughts.

“Uh, yeah sure,” Scott said, nudging Stiles. Stiles looked between Scott and Alicia: he got the hint.

“Yeah, we can take you there now, but uh, what’s your name?” Stiles asked as the three walked to his jeep.

“It’s Alicia, sorry I forgot about introducing myself.” Alicia smacked her palm to her forehead as she got into Stiles jeep.

“It’s okay, we should introduce ourselves anyways. I’m Scott,” Scott said, bucking in his seatbelt.

“And I’m Stiles-”

“Wait; are you Scott McCall, the true alpha?” Alicia questioned Scott as Stiles moved out of the school parking lot.  
Scott nodded slowly as Stiles turned on the radio. He slowly turned up the volume to a good song but only to have it ruined by Alicia.

 

“Stiles, if you are going to play any music can you at least have the volume at level five and not fifteen?” Alicia removed her hands from her ears as Stiles turned the radio down.

“God, you sound like Derek,” Stiles muttered.

“That’s been questioning me,” Scott said, whipping his head back to face Alicia, “Why do you need to see Derek anyways, and how do you know him?”

“After I meet up with Derek I’ll tell you two,” She laughed quietly to herself. Scott returned his head forward, and the car ride became quiet.

 

Until Alicia spoke again, “Hey, Stiles?”

“Uh, yeah?” Stiles said as he made a turn.

“Can you try not to be so jealous that I called Derek Sour wolf?” Alicia said softly, trying not to make Stiles mad.

“B- Ha-ha, what? I never said I was jealous,” Stiles tried to brush it off, but he knew it was pointless to lie to two werewolves, or one werewolf and whatever other creature was in his car.

“Yeah, but the voice in your head said so,” Alicia looked out the window.  
Stiles and Scott each gave each other a quick glance. Stiles made one last turn and they were at Derek’s loft. Stiles parked his car and turned it off, ready to get out.  
Alicia got out and tapped on Stiles window; he rolled it down.

“You two stay here, I’ll be back. No matter what, do not come in! If you do, I’ll rip your throat out with my-”

“You will rip my throat out with your teeth; come on Derek’s said that a thousand times.” Stiles interrupted.

“I was going to say with my hands, I would rather not put my saliva on you,” Alicia finished what she was saying and walked off towards Derek’s loft.

  
Stiles and Scott watched Alicia walked up the building and entered. Alicia magically found herself walking up to the top floor. A moment later, there was a yelp that sounded much like a scream. It wasn’t a girly scream, nor a man scream. Just somewhere in the middle.  
You had to of been supernatural to hear it, which Scott did. Scott looked over to Stiles with concern.

“What?” Stiles accused.

“Someone screamed, it came from the top floor.”

At this new information Stiles was just about to get out of his jeep but Scott grabbed his arm.

“Stiles don’t! Remember what Alicia said!?” Scott said, still holding onto Stiles’ arm.

“Are you serious? Derek has said about the same thing all the time, and when has he ever done it?” Stiles said as he wiggled out of Scott’s grasp.

“Well no, Derek hasn’t-”

“Exactly.”

“Stiles listen to me, Alicia, her smell is off,”

“What do you mean?” Stiles faced Scott.

“She kinds smells like a wolf, but then there’s this other part… that, it just’s- ugh, she-”

“Scott for the love of god spit it out,” Stiles was aggravated.

“The other part is that she smells like death, okay! Alicia smells dead and part wolf!”  
Stiles looked away from Scott not sure what to think but to wonder what the hell was going on inside with Derek and Alicia.

 

Alicia walked into Derek’s loft, closing the door behind her.  
“Derek!” She called out.

Alicia listened; a second later, she heard a scream come from a different room. She walked to where the scream came from. Alicia saw Derek on the floor but he quickly got up. Derek looked over to her, his eyes were blue but then he calmed down. He was in joy. Derek made his way over to Alicia and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

“Alicia, what in the world are you doing here?” Derek said, letting her out of his embrace.

“I need somewhere to stay for a while,” Alicia said.

“Alright,” Derek said as they both headed out of the apartment building, Derek put on a shirt because he was just working out.

“By the way, Scott and Stiles drove me here. I had forgotten your smell, and tracked down another werewolf. I was lucky that he knew where you lived.” Alicia explained. They both had exited the building, Derek pointed at Scott and Stiles to tell them to come out of the jeep.

“Have you told them what you are yet?” Derek asked as Scott and Stiles got out of the jeep slowly.

“I told them I would explain as soon as got to you,” Alicia smiled small as Scott and Stiles made their way over to Derek and Alicia.

 

“Uh, Derek can you explain who this is?” Stiles asked.

Derek chuckled and gestured towards Alicia, “This is Alicia, a close friend of mine.”

“We know your name and that you know Derek, but Scott said that-”

“You don’t exactly smell like a wolf, so um, could you explain that?” Scott asked, cutting Stiles off.

“Yeah, I guess I should. Have you ever heard of a hybrid?” Alicia asked, getting a no from both boys. She continued on, “A hybrid is half a wolf and half a vampire,”  
Scott and Stiles each gave each other another look. Derek looked at them, then towards Alicia.

“So your part wolf, part v-vampire?” Stiles cut the silence. Alicia nodded. “So, why do you need to see Derek?”

“Well, Stiles, I’m going to be staying with him for a while.” Alicia said, giving a short smile.

“Okay, but why?” Stiles said.

“I am hiding, okay? I have hunters after me and I need to stay hidden. I’m going to go get my stuff now,” Alicia walked off to the jeep to grab her backpack and a duffel bag.

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Alicia agreed that Stiles could give Alicia a ride to school the next day... And some things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short and gotta figure out the next part so its not confusing.. :/

“Hey,” Stiles stated as Alicia climbed into the passage seat.   
“You’re late.” Alicia spat.  
“Actually, I am two minutes earlier than I said I would pick you up.”  
“Whatever,”  
The ride to school became painfully quiet. Stiles focused on the road as Alicia was trying not to focus on Stiles. Stiles decided to test the waters.   
“So how do you know Derek?” Stiles asked, taking in a breath.  
“I told you, were friends,” Alicia said, coldly.  
“Really? You guys seem like more than that.” Stiles pushed on.  
“Okay, fine. Derek and I are cousins, happy?” She folded her arms, “You better not tell anyone, and I hope to God I don’t need to threaten you not to.”   
Stiles almost swerved off the road at this information, but he didn’t. He had some more questions as he pulled into the schools parking lot. Stiles parked his jeep and turned to talk to Alicia. 

“No Stiles, we can talk later not now,” Alicia cut him off as she stormed out of his jeep.   
Stiles hopped out of his jeep and into the school also. He spotted Alicia running into the school, probably far from him.

What did I even do wrong?   
Stiles asked this question to himself, but before he could think of possible answers, Scott and Malia approached him. Scott noticed Stiles was off. 

“Hey, Stiles, you okay?” Scott asked putting a hand on his shoulder and giving Malia a quick glance.   
“I hope so; I have no idea what I just did. I was talking with Alicia and then she stormed out the jeep-”   
“Wait- who’s Alicia?” Malia asked, confused.   
“She’s new and our pack is going to meet her after school,” Scott explained to Malia. Malia nodded as Scott looked down the hallway, he spotted the redhead.  
“Malia, see the girl over there?” Scott pointed at Alicia, “That’s Alicia; she’s easy to spot with her red hair.” 

Malia looked over at Alicia and saw her talking to some guy. The guy looked about a few inches taller than Alicia and had black hair. Malia whipped her head back to Stiles as soon as she heard him cry out in pain. 

“Stiles what’s wrong?” Malia and Scott both asked, giving each other a look.  
“I… I don’t know my head… I think I have a migraine.” Stiles mumbled out as he hit the wall behind him. Scott tried to calm him down as Malia went back to watching Alicia. Alicia was obviously pissed at this guy; her hands clenched at her sides. Whoever the guy was, he clearly was annoyed, punched Alicia in the face storming off. Malia had tried listening to the conversation. She heard the guy say ‘good luck with your mate…’. 

After Alicia was hit, she made her way over to the three.   
“Is Stiles okay?” Alicia asked as she held her head, the same way Stiles was.  
“I believe he has a migraine,” Malia crossed her arms. 

Alicia didn’t say anything, besides quietly cursing to herself, as she made her way over to Stiles. She held his wrist, Stiles slowly let go of his head. Alicia gently rubbed small circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. Alicia eyed Stiles, she realized she hurt him.   
“Stiles, we gotta go to first period,” Alicia said calmly, not breaking her stare. Stiles nodded as he stood up and walked off with Alicia.  
Scott and Malia both, again, looked at one another.   
“Scott…” Malia said looking at the two walking down the hallway, “What the hell just happened?”   
“I have no clue, let’s get to class,” Scott said as they walked off to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good night or day, or whatever you feel like!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something starts happening between Stiles and Alicia..... and she meets most of the pack.

The end of the day came and Scott told everyone to meet at his house. Everyone had made it there, besides Stiles and Alicia.  
Stiles and Alicia were just a few blocks away from Scott’s, Alicia was on the phone with Derek.  
Stiles couldn’t quite tell what Derek was saying, but he could see it was making Alicia sad and pissed.   
“Derek-” Alicia tried to talk again, but Derek was not letting that happen. Derek had called, and was on a talking rampage as soon as Alicia sat in the jeep. Derek had called just to make sure Alicia was okay, but then they got into a conversation about family.  
“Derek Hale, listen to me-” Alicia tried again, yet she still wasn’t getting anywhere.   
“No Alicia, I just want you to be safe okay? Plus, you should just talk-”   
“Look, Derek. I really-” Alicia sighed as she had been cut off for the third time in less than ten minutes. She was trying to have a conversation with Derek, but it was more Derek talking than her. She finally gave up; she hung up the phone and turned it off.  
“I’m sorry about that Stiles,” Alicia said as she faced Stiles. Stiles couldn’t quite look at her because he had to keep his eyes on the road.   
“It’s not your fault, Derek can be, and well… he can be grumpy Derek.” Stiles chuckled lightly, making Alicia smile a little.   
Stiles wanted to make more of a conversation but they approached Scott’s driveway.  
Stiles parked and shut off the car, he turned to talk to Alicia. Alicia had already made it out of the jeep and up to Scott’s door. Stiles sighed as he ran up to the door.   
Alicia entered, not even bothering to knock, and everyone looked at her. Scott gestured for her to sit down; Stiles made his way around and sat on the couch.   
“It’s fine Scott,” Alicia said as she hovered beside the chair Scott was in. Scott waved on for her to explain  
“Yeah, yeah, have any of you heard of a hybrid?” Alicia sighed as everyone shook their head no, “A hybrid is two or more supernatural creatures put together. The hybrid I am is half werewolf, half vampire. Wait, let me explain that further. You can only be a hybrid in two ways. One, being born, like myself; secondly, you can be bit by a hybrid. And no you can’t be a hybrid by being bit by one werewolf and one vampire. But it gets weird if you’re a twin, triplet or anything along those lines and not having a sibling that you are born with.”  
“So if you are not a twin, or anything on those lines, and just one it’s not weird?” Liam spoke up. Alicia rolled her eyes.  
“Yes, it gets weird. If you are born one you are split down the middle- 50% werewolf, 50% vampire. If you are a twin, like me, the percentage messes up. I am 55% werewolf and 45% vampire. Yet I am still human, not all supernatural. And then there are a punch of vampire rules…” Alicia explained more.  
“Wait a minute, then they guy that was at your locker today… Is he…?” Malia questioned.   
“Yes, they guy that was at my locker earlier- that’s my twin Dylan. He, however, is 55% vampire and 45% werewolf. And don’t question me why he looks like Derek so much.” Alicia pulled out her phone to show them a picture of Dylan, who looked very much like young Derek, yet a lot like Alicia.   
Everyone took turns passing the phone around, and looking at the picture of Dylan. The picture was from a quite a few years ago; Dylan was smiling as he had his arms wrapped around his sister. In fact, both Dylan and Alicia were smiling. Derek had been the one to take the photo. Even though in the faded picture of the twins you could still notice, that Dylan looked like Derek. Finally, the phone was handed back to Alicia.  
“Nice phone by the way,” Stiles commented as Alicia shoved the phone into her pocket.   
“So it’s a flip phone, what’s wrong with that?” Alicia snapped as she crossed her arms.   
“I didn’t say anything was wrong with it...” Stiles mumbled.

It became quiet momentarily, until Malia decided to talk.   
“So that’s all this ‘pack meeting’ was about?” Malia asked as she adjusted her sitting position.   
“Basically, yes. We also need to talk about the full moon tomorrow night,” Scott said, leaving the living room and walking into his kitchen.   
“And why do we need to talk about the full moon tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, a day to relax.” Liam asked, following Scott. Everyone else remained seated.   
“So everyone one knows what I am but I don’t know who anyone else is besides the werewolf,” Alicia pointed towards the kitchen, “the human and one were-coyote.”   
As soon as Malia heard her name she looked at Alicia. Malia cocked her head to the side, widening her eyes. Alicia avoided Malia’s look.   
Alicia cleared her throat and gestured towards Kira and Lydia, “So what are you two?”  
“Oh,” Kira looked to Alicia, “I’m Kira Yukimura, a kitsune,”   
Kira gave a small smile as she nudged Lydia. Lydia seemed to be in a trance. After she heard the words ‘vampire’ Lydia seemed to completely ignore the rest of the conversation going on. Kira once nudged Lydia, a little harder this time.   
“W-what what the question?” Lydia asked as she snapped out of it.   
“Lydia, Alicia doesn’t know who you are,” Kira whispered to Lydia.   
“Oh sorry, hi I’m Lydia Martin, a banshee.” Lydia said to the floor, “I’m sorry, but I need to go,” Lydia got off the couch and walked out the door. Kira soon followed Lydia out. 

Alicia turned her attention to the floor as did Stiles, Malia wanted to walk into the kitchen but she remained seated.   
“Hey, Stiles could you take me home?” Alicia asked as she fell to the floor. Stiles and Malia quickly rushed to Alicia to help her stand. Stiles felt himself become angry for no reason, this made his chest hurt. Alicia grabbed at her chest; it hurt also.  
“Alicia you should come sit on the couch,” Malia suggested as Stiles and herself where holding Alicia upright. Malia and Stiles did move Alicia to the couch, gaining a groan from Alicia.   
“Stiles you need to take me home, right now,” Alicia breathed out. Alicia still clutched her hand to her chest, her breathing became uneven.   
Stiles looked to Malia, if she wanted to go home Stiles would take her.   
“Malia help me get her into the jeep,” Stiles said as he grabbed Alicia. Malia didn’t say anything but help Stiles. Alicia soon lost her balance and was swaying between Stiles and Malia.   
As soon as Alicia was in the passenger seat, she cried out in pain. Stiles turned around so he could go get Scott and Liam, but as soon as he did Alicia cries in pain became louder.   
“I’ll go get Scott,” Malia offered as she ran into Scott’s house.

“Alicia, hey, everything is going to be okay,” Stiles said, trying to calm her down. Stiles grabbed her hand, gently rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Alicia’s breathing became even again. She tried to calm down her emotions, but she couldn’t.  
“Stiles…” Alicia couldn’t make the words she wanted to. However, she managed to transition into her bat form. Stiles didn’t seem to be shocked by this, he scooped her up into his hands. He slowly pet her.   
After a few seconds of leaning against his jeep and petting the red bat, Scott, Malia, and Liam exited Scott’s house. Scott approached Stiles.   
“Stiles, where is Alicia?” Scott said, looking at his surroundings. The passenger door to the jeep was open with Stiles leaning against the door holding something in his hands.   
Stiles was too focused on Alicia, that he didn’t hear Scott talk to him.   
“STILES!” Malia called to get his attention.   
“Ah- what?” Stiles jumped as he looked up at his friends. Stiles continued to pet Alicia yet still looking at his friends.   
“I just ran inside to get Scott and Liam to help Alicia, where is she anyways?” Malia looked around.   
“Calm down, she’s right here,” Stiles moved his hands forward.   
Scott, Malia and Liam looked into Stiles palms to see a bat. A deep red colored bat.   
“How did she do that?” Liam asked.   
“I don’t know, I believe she was upset and somehow went into bat form,” Stiles replied. Stiles then set Alicia back down on the passenger seat. Stiles kept his eyes on Alicia. Stiles thought about the emotions that he was feeling earlier, he realized his anger and sadness went away.  
“So is Alicia okay now?” Scott asked slowly.   
“What do you mean ‘is Alicia is okay now’?” Derek came from the other side of the street. All four teenagers looked to Derek, a very pissed Derek. Derek crossed his arms as he came over and looked at the teenagers, raising an eyebrow.   
Stiles pointed to the passenger seat. Derek raised an eyebrow as he leaned over to look into the seat. The small dark red bat sat there.   
Derek sighed and backed away from the bat.   
“Is she okay then?” Malia asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“She should be, I believe the full moon is already taking a toll on Alicia,” Derek stated.   
“But the full moon is tomorrow, not today,” Liam said, looking between everyone.   
Derek rolled his eyes, “I know that,”  
“So is Alicia going to turn back to human form anytime soon?” Scott asked.   
“I don’t know, I’m not an expert on hybrids,” Derek said.   
“Do we know anybody who is?” Malia asked.   
Derek shook his head no.   
“Then what are we going to do with her?” Stiles asked. Alicia then transitioned back into human form. After she did this, Alicia gave Stiles a hug.   
Stiles was shocked at first and did not expect a hug, but slowly fell into the hug.   
After a minute of hugging, Alicia let go and stood beside Stiles. Alicia looked around; everyone was staring at her.   
“What?” Alicia asked as she sat back down onto the passenger seat.   
“You just turned into a bat, that’s what!” Liam said.   
“Um, yeah I do that,” Alicia sighed, “Derek, why are you here?”   
Everyone looked to Derek then, because they were also wondering about that.   
“You weren’t replying to my texts, so I figured I’d come and check on you.” Derek said, ignoring Alicia’s glare.   
“Derek, I swear to god-”   
“Alicia, calm down. You just weren’t replying so I came here to talk to you about it.” Derek still was ignoring Alicia’s eyes.   
“You could’ve waited until I got home,” Alicia sighed, looking away.   
“Well, you should talk to someone about it, I know that it’s bothering you.” Derek said finally, walking away.   
The five teens were silent after Derek left. After a few minutes of silence, Liam’s phone went off.   
Liam’s phone went off a few more times: Liam completely ignoring his phone.   
“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Scott asked quietly.   
“What? Oh, um yeah…” Liam said, pulling out his phone to check it, “I gotta go, bye guys!”   
Liam took off, leaving the four still there in silence.  
“You still think you could take me home Stiles?” Alicia chuckled.   
“Uh, yeah sure. I guess,” Stiles said walking over to the other side of the jeep.   
Scott and Malia gave each other a quick glance before walking away.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about the bond! And that Alicia is related to Derek (yeah he didn't know!)

“You sure you’re okay?” Stiles asked once both himself and Alicia were buckled and on the road.

“Stiles I promise I am,” Alicia let out a big sigh.

“You don’t sound like you are; could we perhaps talk about what you said earlier?” Stiles quickly glanced at Alicia then back to the road.

“What did I say earlier?” Alicia asked a little harshly.

“About you and Derek being cousins. Wanna talk about that?”

“Preferably not, but if you want to I can,”

“Okay, then do you wanna explain what’s going on between us?” Stiles asked louder.

“What do you mean?” Alicia asked quietly.

“This morning I had a terrible migraine, it looked like you had one too, and when you came over it went away. And just a few minutes ago when you were passing around the picture of Dylan you looked extremely pissed. Then I became angry and sad for no reason. My chest felt on fire when you grabbed your chest. After holding you when you were in bat form I seemed to calm down. You wanna explain this?” Stiles rambled out.

“Oh,” Alicia said calmly, “I believe it’s a bond.”

“What?”

“A bond,” Alicia continued, “I read about it in one of my-”

“What?”

“Let me explain! The bond we have is that I feel your physical state while you feel my mental state. I read it in one of my books about hybrids.”

“What, how- what even?” Stiles pulled up to Derek’s loft.

“I’ll explain more of this to you hopefully tomorrow, okay?” Alicia turned to face him.

“Alright fine,” Stiles sighed.

“See you then,” Alicia quickly hugged Stiles then left the jeep.

 

Alicia walked up the front door, turning around to give Stiles a small wave. Stiles waved back then started up his jeep.

Alicia entered the loft, leaning on the door when she saw Derek sitting there. She wasn’t surprised, after all he lived here. Derek looked up in her direction.

“Why do you want me to open up about family all of a sudden, Derek?” Alicia referred to the phone call earlier, as she moved from the door over to where he was sitting.

“Well, the people in Scott’s pack are your age, they seem relatable, and you won’t talk to me about it.” Derek answer plainly.

“You know Derek; I do want to talk to you about this-”

“Then why don’t you?” Derek cut her off, narrowing his eyes.

“Hale,” Alicia said, looking away from him. Derek only raised his eyebrow, “Alicia Hale, you’ve wanted to know my last name so let’s start there.”

Derek lost his voice, for there was nothing for him to say because he was in shock. Alicia took a quick glance at Derek to see him looking at her with complete shock.

“And that means I am related to you,” Alicia sighed as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Derek followed.

“How, exactly?” Derek questioned.

“We’re cousins.” Alicia took a sip of her water, slightly shaking, “And Peter’s my father,” Derek’s face went from shocked to a scowl.

“Derek, I am not like him and you know that,” Alicia said as she took a drink of her water.

“I know, it just makes sense to why you and Dylan were always there.” Derek commented, referring to his childhood, “Thanks,”

“It really wasn’t a problem,”

“Not a problem? I’ve been trying to get you to talk about family for years and today you decided to just let in? There is no way you just decided to let that open.” Derek crossed his arms.

“Look Derek, I don’t exactly know why either. All I know is the hug I gave Stiles made me feel bet-”

“You gave Stiles a hug?” Derek said, cutting Alicia off.

“Um, yeah.” Alicia put her glass into the sink.

“Why did you?” Derek followed Alicia back into the living room.

“I really don’t know, now I am going to go be a normal teenager and stay in my room the rest of the evening.” And with that Alicia went upstairs to her room.

 

Alicia sat on her bed, wanting to talk to Stiles more, but she didn’t have the motivation to walk to his house. And she did not have his phone number. Alicia debated on walking downstairs to ask Derek if he had Stiles’ number or walking over to his house. Either way they both required walking; flying. Alicia decided on asking Derek, she slowly flew down the stairs over to where Derek was.

“Hey Derek, do you perhaps have Stiles number?” Alicia asked, playing with her fingers.

“No,”

Great, that meant that she would have to walk to Stiles’ house. “Then I’ll be back.” Alicia exited Derek’s loft and started towards the house of the human.

 

…

 

Alicia reached the door of Stiles house, seeing that another car was in the driveway. She knocked. Sheriff Stilinski answered the door to a very dark redhead teen girl.

“Um, hi, I’m here to see Stiles,” Alicia said awkwardly.

“Oh, yeah.” Sheriff let Alicia in directing her where Stiles’ room was. She was polite and thanked him. Alicia knocked on Stiles door and heard a ‘thud’ before the door was opened.

“Alicia, what are you doing here?” Stiles asked as he let her into his room.

“I wanted to talk to you and I don’t have your phone number,” Alicia replied, sitting on the edge of Stiles’ bed.

“Oh,” Stiles turned around to face her, “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Just anything, I guess. I just told Derek that we are cousins…” Alicia admitted.

“I thought he knew,”

“He didn’t, but at least he took it well. What’s it like being a human and in a pack of supernatural creatures?”

“Well it has its ups and downs, making sure that people don’t die. Sometimes it’s pretty cool, I’m not quite sure how to explain it.” Stiles sighed as he put his finger to his chin.

“Like you said ‘it has its ups and downs’.” Alicia shrugged her shoulders, “Anything you wanna ask me?”

“Heh, what’s it like being two supernatural creatures?”

“Well werewolves and vampires both have very good hearing so my hearing is better than one werewolves. So strong that if its dead quite or I concentrate hard enough I can hear thoughts. I can fly. I run superfast and because of that, I can’t be in a sport or even be in a gym class. I learned to control my bloodthirst. I can turn into a bat and a wolf… I think that covers everything.” Alicia chuckled.

“That sounds like a lot to handle.”

“Maybe sometimes it is, but I’ve got the hang of it. Oh, I forgot that I can stop breathing and can stop my heartbeat whenever I would like.” Alicia smiled.

Stiles was bewildered at this fact, “Whoa.”

It was quite for a few moments after that. After those few moments of sitting on Stiles’ bed and no saying a word Alicia spoke. “So, um could I have your phone number? I should probably get back, I kinda left without telling Derek anything.”

Alicia pulled out her flip phone as Stiles took out his smart phone. They exchanged numbers and Alicia thanked him. Stiles decided to walk her down to the door to avoid an awkward instance with his dad.

“I’ll be here tomorrow, is that okay?” Alicia asked as she exited the door.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Have a good night,” Stiles went to wave but Alicia gave him a hug. After a minute, she broke the hug and walked off. Stiles closed the door and leaned against it.

“So who’s your friend?” Stiles jumped at his dad’s voice.

“Wha- oh, that’s just Alicia. She’s new,” Stiles said stepping away from the door. Stiles’ dad went to ask a question but before he could, Stiles was on his way back up stairs.

 

…

 

Alicia had returned to Derek’s loft, tired. For once in her life she was actually _tired_ and wanted to sleep. She was about to walk up the stairs but a grumpy Derek stopped her path.

“Where did you go?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

“I asked you for Stiles number, which you didn’t have, so I went over there to get it.” Alicia explained.

“So what your telling me is that it took you an _hour and a half_ to get Stiles number?” Alicia cringed at what Derek said. She melted into the couch.

“We ended up talking, I was also walking slow on the way back here.” Alicia admitted; she knew better than to lie to a werewolf.

“Why did you walk slowly?” Derek said, joining her on the couch.

“I didn’t want to leave,” Alicia said in a whisper, but then talked louder, “I feel comfortable around him Derek, it scares me.”

Derek had nothing to say.

“Thanks for saying something, Derek. Anyways, I’m going to bed I’m tired, goodnight.” Alicia took one step up the stairs and heard Derek laugh behind her.

“You? Tired?” Derek laughed.

“I am, and if I’m not here when you wake up, I’ll be at Stiles’.” Alicia said as she made her way up the stairs, finally.

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Alicia hang out. . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short for today because I have a braces appointment. :) Chapters 5 and 6 are short

Stiles was sprawled out on his bed, with the sheets slightly tangled. His bedhead wasn’t too major but it was a small mess. The pillow was half under his head, along with is feet sticking out from the blanket. Stiles was tossing around, trying to fall back asleep, but the doorbell interrupted the process. Stiles was defeated, he stopped tossing and turning. He looked to his clock: 8:05. _Who would be at the door this early?_ He questioned to himself. Stiles decided not to answer that question and just go see who it was. Stiles sat up, pulling back his blanket and sheets. He yawned before moving out of his bed and downstairs. As Stiles reached the bottom of the stairs he expected the doorbell to ring again, as if the person was impatient, but it didn’t. Stiles finally reached to door and opened it. Alicia was standing there, playing with her hands. 

“Oh, um hey,” Stiles said, getting her attention.

“Hey,” She said calmly, looking up at him. Stiles moved aside and gestured his hand for her to come in.

Stiles closed the door and led her up to his room. Alicia set down her backpack next to his desk.

“Um, I’ll be right back,” Stiles finished making his bed and grabbed some clothes to go and get changed. He quickly went to the bathroom to get dressed.

Alicia sat down on his bed, trying to calm down her nerves. Thankfully Stiles returned quickly, sitting down next to her. Alicia noticed he hadn’t fixed his hair, she playfully messed it up more.

“Hey, hey!” Stiles said, trying to get up and fix his hair. After a few more minutes of messing up Stiles’ hair, Alicia stopped, allowing him to fix it.

“So what did you plan on doing today?” Stiles asked as he returned to sitting on his bed.

“Well yesterday I saw that you were having trouble learning the new theorem in geometry.” Alicia stated as she went over to her backpack, “And I don’t think you did the homework last night,”

Alicia sat back down on the bed with her geometry binder and pointed to Stiles bag to get his.

“So your plan for today is to work on homework?” Stiles said as he grabbed his homework out. 

“For now,” Alicia smiled awkwardly.

 

Stiles returned to sit next to Alicia on his bed with his geometry homework out, working on a problem. Alicia had finished most of the homework last night, but had a few problems to go. Stiles was struggling on a problem, and he wanted to figure it out himself but it was useless trying to hide it from Alicia.

“Need any help Stiles?” Alicia asked, she could tell he was struggling.

“Yeah, I actually could,”

Alicia leaned over to see Stiles problem. It was a simple fix: he forgot to times by two.

“Stiles you forgot you have to times by two, here,” Alicia wrote with her pencil. Alicia turned her head to look at Stiles, “See?”

Both of their faces were very close to one another. Alicia was about to turn away, but Stiles closed the space between them.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but a short chaste one.

Stiles and Alicia both pulled away at the same moment, both of them almost red as tomatoes. They both were quiet and went back to working on their homework. That’s how the morning went. Both working on homework with Stiles asking for help every once and a while.

…

By 11:30 they finished, not just with geometry but with other subjects too.

“So do you know how to control yourself on the full moon?” Stiles asked as he was putting his subjects back in his backpack.

“Yes, I do, but lately it’s been a little weird,” Alicia admitted, putting her subjects away as well.

“Weird how?”

“I get really weak and scream my head off,” Alicia explained.  

“Oh…” Stiles was going to add a sarcastic remark, but decided not to.

“Yeah. Anyways what are you doing tonight?”

“Scott and I are supposed to watch Liam, make sure he stays in control.” Stiles stated.

“Could I perhaps tag along?” Alicia asked quietly, yet loud enough for Stiles to hear.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, thinking.

Both of them found themselves sitting on Stiles’ bed, again. This time they were facing one another instead of besides each other.

 

“You hungry?” Stiles asked.

Alicia chuckled to herself, “No not really, but thanks,”

“I’m going to go get something to eat then,” Stiles said, getting up and walking to his kitchen. 

“Wait!” Alicia yelled towards Stiles, running after him.

 

Stiles was at the bottom of the stairs when Alicia ran into him. They both fell onto the floor, laughing.

“Sorry,” Alicia said after their fit of giggles.

“It’s okay,” Stiles said getting up, and helping Alicia up. He lead her into the kitchen.   

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Stiles asked as he got ingredients out to make a sandwich.

“Stiles, I told you I’m not hungry,” Alicia said, slightly annoyed.

“Okay, okay. So what would you like to do, um, after I eat?” Stiles questioned as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

“I don’t know,” Alicia said as she slowly floated in an upside down position.

Stiles laughed at her, trying not to choke on his food.

“What?” Alicia asked as she crossed her arms.

“Oh nothing,” Stiles said, chuckling.

“Come on, there’s something!” Alicia exclaimed as she raised an eyebrow.

“Haha, you’re upside down!” Stiles declared.

“Stiles, don’t you think that I know that?”

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room. Alicia followed him.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still continuing the day- and we learn some about Alicia's family.

“So,” Stiles started.

“So,” Alicia repeated.

They were sitting on Stiles bed facing each other, again.

“Wanna talk about… stuff?” Stiles questioned.

“What kind of stuff?” Alicia chuckled.

“Well, I was kinda wondering about your family.” Stiles admitted.

“Oh,” Alicia commented, a blush shadowing her cheeks, “Yeah, what would you like to know?”

“How about the fact you and Derek are cousins?”

“Yeah, yeah, we are, so what?” Alicia said.

“So, isn’t that what Derek’s been wanting you to talk about?” Stiles said, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah it is,” Alicia also ran a hand through her hair, “Peter’s my dad,”

“Does he know?” Stiles said looking up at her.

“Of course he does, Peter raised me.” Alicia’s eyes met Stiles’.

“Well Malia-”

“Malia had foster parents, and yeah I know that Peter is also her dad. And yes, that means we are sisters.” Alicia finished for Stiles.

Stiles still hadn’t broken his stare to Alicia’s eyes. He was about to look away but Alicia leaned in, crashing their lips together. Stiles felt a spark go through him; it was a good spark and Alicia felt it too. This kiss lasted longer than the one from earlier.

 

“So what about your mom?” Stiles breathed out as they both pulled away from one another.

“Well, she is a vampire and I’m not allowed to see her.” Alicia looked down.

“Why not?”

“For one, she broke a rule for being with a werewolf. Second, I’m not more than 50% vampire so I can’t step into the Vampire Council to see her.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,” Alicia adjusted her crisscross position, “It’s a funny story, actually. I bet you never thought a Hale and an Argent would date, or have children for that matter.”

“What?”

“My mother, her last name is Argent, and she was also bitten by a vampire. And she was also a werewolf hunter.” Alicia gave an awkward smile.

“So how did your mom meet Peter?” Stiles asked, scooting closer to Alicia.

“You really wanna hear that love story?” Alicia asked.

“I guess so,”

“Alrightly then,” Alicia sighed, “My mother, Andrea, loved to hunt alone, which is a bad thing. Considering what one werewolf can do to a human being. Anyways she thought it would be okay, because she was a vampire. So she went out hunting. Alone, in the woods and not looking for anything particular. Until a wolf approached her. She hissed at the wolf, the wolf turned to its human form. Then they just talked. Talked about nonsense, that’s the basics on how they got to know each other. After that night, they always would sneak around to see each other. After a while, I’m guessing they did something stupid, and then Dylan and I happened! After a few years of being a happy family, the Vampire Council caught her. And as far as I know she’s still being held there today,”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles commented quietly, trying to look at Alicia.

Alicia had nothing to say, she didn’t want to explain the ways her mother could be mean to her. Stiles was about to pull her into a hug but the sound of two phones went off. Each teen reached for theirs.

“Hello?” Stiles got a call from Scott; Alicia got a text from Derek.

“ _What’s up, I haven’t heard from you all day,_ ” Scott replied from the other end of the phone. 

 “Oh, um yeah. I was just finishing some homework…” Stiles said looking at Alicia, who gave him a small smile.

“ _You still coming over to help me watch Liam, right?_ ”

“Yeah, mind if I bring someone along?” Stiles asked, now, adverting his gaze from Alicia.  

“ _Who?_ ”

“Alicia,”

There was silence on the other end before Scott added, “ _Yeah, sure, that’s fine. I’ll talk to you later, bye,_ ”

And the phone call was ended.

“Scott didn’t sound so happy,” Alicia added as her phone went off again.

“Yeah, he didn’t. Um, why did your phone go off?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, Derek texted me, making sure that I’m okay because of the full moon and all…” Alicia silenced her phone and put it back in her pocket.

“Um,” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, unsure what to do next. Stiles looked over to his clock to see it was a little after one.

“Yeah, I’m not sure what else to do either,” Alicia said, plopping back down onto Stiles’ bed.

 

Stiles smiled as he sat down next to her. He wanted to kiss her again, yet he only knew her for three days.

“Stiles,” Alicia said, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hm?” 

“I know what you’re thinking,” She looked at his eyes.

“And what am I thinking?” He said, looking back at her.

“You wanna kiss me again.”

“Okay, maybe I do,” Stiles knew it was pointless to lie.

“Well, what else would like to do besides that?”

“Do you wanna watch a movie? It would take up most of our time before we go to Scott’s,” Stiles suggested.

“Sure, just one question; who’s that?” Alicia pointed to the picture of Stiles and his mom that was on his desk.

“Oh… um,” Stiles did not want to talk about his mom but did anyway, “That’s my mom, she died a while ago,”

Alicia could sense that talking about that hurt him, “It’s okay, Stiles, you don’t have to talk about it. Not if you don’t want to.”

“Um, thanks,” Stiles held back tears, “So what movie would you like to watch?” 

“Do you have Star Wars? Dylan and I watched that all the time as kids.” Alicia smiled at the memory, Stiles sad face turned into a huge smile.

“I definitely have Star Wars.” With that they started the movie.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its continuing the day of the full moon- which its taking its part to Alicia. She has some claw marks on her neck... And who could those be from.. Hmm? And Deaton know something about Alicia and Stiles, what is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, I have none. :/  
> Here a part because I haven't updates in a while. 
> 
> You can follow me on Wattpad (if you know what it is and possibly have it) my username is: Xnami8
> 
> This story isn't yet on Wattpad but it should be up soon.

 

 

 

“Ready to go to Scott’s?” Stiles asked as he put the movie away.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Alicia replied, putting her hair in a bun.

Stiles finished with the movie stuff and he was going to grab his keys as he noticed a big claw marks on the left side of Alicia’s neck.

“What’s that on your neck?” Stiles asked as he walked closer to her.

“What?”

“The claw marks, on your neck,” Stiles pointed to it.

“Oh, um yeah,” Alicia looked away from Stiles.

“Shouldn’t it of gone away? You know, healing powers?” Stiles asked, still close to her.

“This one decided not to go away,” Alicia commented, she didn’t wanna bring up _that_ past.

“How did it happen?” She knew that was going to be asked.

“It happened over almost a year ago. I was leaving to see my dad, and my boyfriend at the time thought I was leaving for good.” The words spilled out of her mouth, she planned on not telling but her voice had decided otherwise.

“Oh,” Stiles comforted her into a hug. Alicia felt like crying, but she didn’t want to. Not in front of Stiles, even though she has talked to him about everything else.

After the hug they both got into Stiles jeep and headed off to Scott’s.

 

 

“There probably going to ask about it,” Stiles said, referring to the claw marks on her neck.

“And I’ll tell them it’s not of their business.” Alicia said, sassily. Also getting a huge grin from Stiles, “I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight, with me.”

“I- well I can’t say nothing will happen, but I hope nothing bad happens to you.” Stiles said, giving her a quick look.

“Me too,” Alicia whispered to herself.

After the short conversation, the rest of the ride to Scott’s was quiet. Alicia texted Derek about where her whereabouts would be for most of the night as Stiles just kept driving.

 

Soon enough they reached Scott’s house. Alicia gave Stiles a quick kiss before exiting the vehicle. Stiles was shocked for a few moments before getting out.

“That was nice,” Stiles said as they walked up to the door, together.

“Your welcome!” Alicia and Stiles walked in.

Liam and Scott weren’t in the living room.

“Probably upstairs playing video games,” Stiles said, leading Alicia up to Scott’s room.

Sure enough two teen wolves were in Scott’s room playing video games. Stiles and Alicia both walked in saying ‘hello’, but neither boy focused on them.

“Earth to Scott and Liam!” Stiles called out, still no answer. However, Alicia knew one way to get their attention. Alicia walked over to the small television, walking behind it and pulling the plug.

“You know, it would be nice if you noticed people walking in your home,” Alicia commented as she walked back over to Stiles.

Liam and Scott both turned around, now noticing their friends. They didn’t know what to say because they were in a video game haze.

“Stiles, what’s that on your wrist?” Scott asked, getting up and grabbing Stiles’ left wrist. There was a faint outline of the right side of a broken heart. It was broken down the middle, the other half missing.

“I dunno,” Stiles said, completely unsure.

“Have you tried washing it off?” Scott asked.

“No, but I can try. I haven’t even noticed until you said something,” Stiles said walking down to the kitchen to try to wash it off everyone else followed him.

Stiles tried to wash off the mark, but it was useless.

“Also why do you two reek of each other?” Scott asked, crossing his arms as he pointed between Stiles and Alicia. Alicia knew it was because when they watched Star Wars, they were cuddling. Stiles wasn’t paying attention.

“I’ve spent most of the day with Stiles,” Alicia said, flatly. Stiles finished trying to wash off the heart mark.

“It didn’t come off!” Stiles cried out, annoyed that it would wash off.

“You two have spent the entire day with each other?” Scott asked, looking between the two. Alicia and Stiles each gave each other a quick glance with each of them blushing; they then looked away from one another. “Did something happen today that either of you two forgot to mention? Or wanna talk about?” Scott added.

“No nothing happened today,” Stiles and Alicia said at the same time.

“All we did was work on homework and watch a movie.” Alicia said afterwards.

“Okay, okay,” Liam said putting his hand on Scott; he could tell Scott was getting angry, “Calm down Scott,”

Scott walked away and back to his room to calm down. Liam looked between Alicia and Stiles.

 

“What?” Alicia asked, she noticed the looking from Liam between her and Stiles.

“Well… I mean is there, you know… Something you forgot to mention… or talk about?” Liam sputtered out.

“No,” Stiles said, quickly, “No there isn’t, why is it a big issue that I hung out with Alicia for today?”

“I didn’t really think that, I was just asking more because Scott…” Liam trailed off.

“It probably just the full moon effecting Scott,” Alicia said, putting a hand on Stiles shoulder.

“Yeah, it is. Don’t we have to tie you up Liam?” Stiles asked looking at Liam.

“Scott said I could try not being tied up!” Liam fought back.

“Liam, that’s a lie,” Alicia pointed out.

Liam cursed under his breath.

“Come on Liam, were talking to Scott now,” And with that, Stiles grabbed Liam and dragged him upstairs. Alicia silently waited in the kitchen, sitting on the floor. She began to zone out in thought.   

 

“Scott!” Stiles barged into Scott’s room, with the door left open, “What are we doing with Liam?”

“Going to trust that he can control himself?” Scott looked up at Stiles. Stiles glared at Scott. “Stiles this will be his fifth moon; I believe he can handle himself. Last full moon he was fine!” Scott said, standing from sitting on his bed.

“Okay I trust you, but if-” Stiles was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

_Alicia_ was the one thought running through Stiles. He was quick to run down the stairs (luckily not tripping on any steps) and into the kitchen. He saw Alicia on the floor, holding herself as she screamed. She was definitely right on how she would scream her head off.  

“Alicia!” Stiles called through her screams. Stiles hadn’t realized Scott and Liam were now in the kitchen.

Stiles wanted her to calm down. His brain couldn’t think of anything to do, well there was one thought. The thought of kissing her again, but Scott and Liam might hear him, or see him. _Damn._ He thought, as he possibly knew one other thing to do. Stiles quickly pulled Alicia into an embrace with a bunch of ‘its okay’s.

Scott and Liam shared a look before Scott went on to speak, “Uh, Stiles, is she okay?”

Stiles heard Scott, but he ignored him. Stiles focus was on Alicia, as soon as he said his first ‘it’s okay’ Alicia stopped her screaming. Stiles remember that she could get weak, so he stopped hugging so tightly.  

“Alicia, come on, stand up with me.” Stiles whispered, trying to pull her up carefully. Stiles did pull her into a standing position, yet she was mostly leaning on Stiles for support.

“Are you sure she’s okay?” Scott asked once again.

“I don’t know, Scott,” Stiles said calmly.

“S-s-t-tiles,” Alicia started in barely a whisper, “I n-need he-help,”

“Okay, okay, Scott I think we need to take her to Deaton.” Stiles said.

Scott nodded in reply as the four of them headed out to Stiles’ jeep. Stiles handed his keys over to Scott without saying anything. Liam seemed to get the gist that Stiles needed help placing Alicia in the back. It was quiet on the ride there until Alicia grunted out in pain.

“Hey, hey,” Stiles said giving her a kiss on her forehead, “Everything will be okay,”

Alicia quieted down again. Stiles noticed that she was turning pale, even paler than his skin tone.

“Stiles what’s going on with her?” Scott asked looking at Stiles through the mirror.

“I’m not sure, she just told me that she gets weak and will scream her head off on full moons.” Stiles explained.  

 

…

 

They final reached Deaton’s office and the four teens were in the back room with Alicia on the table.

“So you’re telling me that she is half werewolf, half vampire?” Deaton asked as he finished looking over Alicia.

“Yes,” Scott sighed.

_Stiles you have to get Derek and Peter_ Alicia thought out to Stiles, and luckily, he heard it.

“Um, don’t you think we should get Derek?” Stiles asked, “You know, I’ll go call him,” Stiles turned around, getting his phone, as he walked into the other room to call Derek.

As soon as he slipped past the door Alicia’s skin became a more sickening white. She then let out another scream, this one sounding like Lydia’s banshee scream. Deaton, Scott and Liam held their ears. Stiles immediately rushed back in, rushing towards Alicia and grabbing her hand. Alicia calmed down as soon as she felt his touch.

“Oh my goodness,” Deaton gasped out as Alicia stopped screaming.

“What, what is it?” Scott asked, noticing Deaton’s reaction to the others touching.

Alicia looked over Deaton’s way, “No,”

Stiles caught on to Alicia’s look to Deaton.

“No? Alicia this is very importan-”

“No, not t-till Peter and D-Derek are here,” Alicia said, looking down, “And alone,”

“What are you talking about?” Liam cut into the conversation.

Stiles decided to text Derek instead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this ;)


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finishes up at the clinic...

 

A while after the text was sent, Derek and Peter walked in. Peter walking straight towards his daughter and giving her a hug. Yet Alicia was still holding Stiles’ hand.

“What’s going on?” Scott whispered to Derek.

“Peter’s her father,” He whispered back.

“I-I need to talk to Peter alone,” Alicia stated.

“If Stiles leaves your side you’re going to scream again, so he can’t leave.” Peter said in a more annoyed tone.

“And I would like to join in on this conversation,” Deaton crossed his arms.

“So they its settled, Scott, Derek and Liam leave the room while we talk with Alicia.” Peter said, shooing them out.

“What about me? She’s my responsib-”

“I’ll tell you l-later, Derek,” Alicia cut Derek off.

 

All three werewolves were in the other room and specifically told not to listen to the conversation, which they all followed. However, in the room with the other four…. It was interesting.

“S-stiles, can you go in the corner and try to not listen to what we are saying?” Alicia asked nicely. Stiles obeyed and headed over to the corner, letting the bumpy brick wall take over his thoughts.

“Alicia, do you know what’s going on with you two?” Peter asked in a harsh whisper.

“Of course I know! I’m just not ready to tell him!” Alicia whined as she whispered back.

“That the fact you two are _mates_?” Deaton cut in.

“That’s just the thing, Stiles has a mark, where’s yours?” Peter asked his daughter.

“I’m covering it with make-up,” Alicia replied.

“Okay, okay all I know is that they are mates, but what does this ‘mark’ have to do with anything?” Deaton asked.

“A hybrid between a wolf and a vampire get a so called ‘mark’ when they interact with their mate,” Peter explained, “That can mean hugging, hand holding, but the marks shows up more visibly if they kiss.”

Deaton let the knowledge set in before adding, “Stiles come here for a second.”

Stiles, caught out of his texture-of-bricks haze, walked over to Deaton, “Yeah?”

Deaton grabbed Stiles left wrist, which has a very, _very_ visible half-broken heart on it. It looked like someone drew on him with a sharpie.

“Thanks you Stiles, you can go back to the corner,” Peter said, pushing Stiles along. Stiles didn’t mind to much, he liked looking at the brick wall.

 

“So then what did you do with Stiles today?” Peter pressed.

“Um, lots of hugging, sitting close to each other, kissing twice, no three times, cuddling when we watched a movie, that’s it,” Alicia looked away.

“Wait, you kissed him not once, not twice but _three_ times? _Three_?”  Peter asked, shocked.

Alicia didn’t verbally respond. She looked to Stiles, who was tracing the lines of the brick and muttering something about the texture, while blushing deeply.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Deaton said, “But what do you do now?”

“Well, she will spend the rest of tonight will Stiles and find some way to tell him, and then they can tell the rest of Scott’s pack when they want to.” Peter stated, crossing his arms.

“Sounds good to me,” Deaton added as he went to get the others from the other room.

 

 _Alicia I have to go, I’ll see you at some point, okay?_ Peter knew Alicia would hear him through thought.

“Okay,” Alicia said, stating that her father could leave. Peter gave her one last hug before leaving the clinic.

 

“So what’s going to happen with her?” Derek asked crossing his arms.

“ _She_ has to stay with Stiles,” Alicia said, getting Stiles attention. Stiles walked back over to Alicia to help her stand.

“Okay, fine,” Derek sighed.

“Derek it’s not like I have a choice; I mean you don’t want me screaming again do you?” Alicia raised her eyebrow.

“Definitely not!” Scott and Liam said, together. With that said Alicia and Stiles left the clinic.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they go back to Stiles' house for the night.. And yes because Alicia can go full bat mode she can go full wolf mode.... Suspense at the end... kinda.. ?

“Stiles I’m sorry if I seemed really clingy today,” Alicia said as Stiles helped her sit on the bed.

“What? No- no you weren’t clingy today; at least I didn’t think so.” Stiles said, gently sitting next to her.

“I feel like I was,” Alicia looked away from his hazel orbs.

“You weren’t, trust me, we were just hanging out together. Getting to know each other,” Stiles laughed nervously.

“I guess,” Alicia went to stand up, but failed, flopping back down, “Stiles can you get me to the bathroom? I gotta wash this thing off my hand,” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said, helping Alicia stand and walk her down the hallway to the bathroom. Alicia closed the door, hoping she wouldn’t scream, actually _went_ to the bathroom and began washing the makeup off her hand.  The makeup, _of course_ , came off easy.

She looked down at her wrist; her right wrist had a matching half-broken heart. Alicia came out the bathroom and Stiles was still there, she believed he was waiting for her. To help walk her back to Stiles’ room.

Soon they were back sitting on Stiles’ bed with some awkward silence between them. Alicia’s skin tone was gaining some color, but she was still very pale.

“Thank you Stiles,” Alicia said, grabbing Stiles’ hand.

“For what?” Stiles chuckled looking down at their hands. Their hands with the matching broken hearts.

“For being with me today. When I was screaming, you calmed me down; just you touching me makes all the bad feelings go away. You make me happy, Stiles.”

“You know, you make me happy too,” Stiles said looking into Alicia’s eyes.

 

Alicia looked up to Stiles and away from their hands, meeting his hazel eyes. Stiles thoughts filled with the one from earlier: kissing. And that’s what Stiles did. He filled the space between them. Once again, kissing for the fourth time that day.

All the bad feeling in Alicia disappeared. She felt better, she could feel the pain going away as Stiles kissed her. After a few more moments of kissing, they both pulled away. They continued looking at each other as they were catching their breath.

“Looks like you got your skin tone back,” Stiles breathed out.

Alicia looked down at her skin, to see that her skin tone returned, mostly to its regular color. Alicia brought her eyes back up to Stiles and smiled at him.

“Stiles, there is something more important to talk about,” Alicia looked him in his eyes.

“And what would that be?” Stiles smiled as he looked down at her.

“These-” Alicia held up her hand and grabbed Stiles’, showing him both of the marks, “These mean that we are mates. Do you know what a mate is Stiles?”

“Yeah, I think I remember Deaton explaining it to Scott. Except I don’t remember him talking about anything with marks.”

“Yeah, they very rarely happen with just wolves. Any kind of hybrid gets a mark when they interact with their mate.” Alicia explained.

“What do you mean by ‘interacting’?” Stiles questioned.

“Well, hand touching, hugs, cuddling, and _especially_ kissing. Anything like that,” Alicia looked away from Stiles.     

Stiles didn’t have anything to say, he really didn’t know what to say. Alicia kept her eyes away from Stiles, also unsure of what to say.

They stayed like this for a while. Alicia looking over to Stiles window, making sure not to look at Stiles for the moment. However, Stiles was looking at Alicia. He kept his eyes on her face; his eyes tracing over her features.

   

“Stiles…?” Alicia asked after a bit of the silence, and still not making eye contact.

“Hm?”

“Can… Can I show you something?” This time she brought her eyes up to meet his.

“Always,” Stiles smiled.

Alicia got up from the bed (surprisingly on her own and without falling) and made her way so she was standing between Stiles desk and his bed. She was facing him.

“Please, don’t freak out on me,” Alicia stated.

“I won’t; are you changing into your wolf form?” Stiles asked, curiously.

“Sort-of, well yes, yes I am. But I won’t be like Scott or Derek,” And with that Alicia transitioned into her wolf form.

Stiles wasn’t shocked or scared when he saw the wolf in front of him. Alicia was a deep red colored wolf, same as her bat form and hair. There were two flaws in her wolf form. One, her eyes were not blue or yellow, or any other glow-stick-like colored bright eyes, but a red color. Like an alpha’s. Secondly, the part of her being a bat, she had bat wings that fit her size of a wolf.  

Alicia was about to turn back to human form, but a scream caught her attention. Alicia trotted over to the window; the scream was still going. It was a faint scream and Alicia knew Stiles wouldn’t have heard it. She wasn’t even sure if Scott would have heard it because it was so faint.

Alicia turned back to Stiles and transformed back to human state.

“Stiles… Lydia is the one who screams, right?” Alicia asked, looking between the window and Stiles.

“Um, yeah she is,” Stiles when into his closet, pulling out a red hoodie, “Here,”

Alicia raised an eyebrow at the hoodie, but then looked down at her clothing. She had her pants on, and just her bra.

“Oh,” Alicia grabbed the hoodie, putting it on quickly, “Um, thanks. I think I just heard her scream, let’s go check it out?”

“I guess, but, uh, are you feeling okay enough to go?” Stiles asked as he grabbed his keys.

“As long as I am with you or touching you, I should be fine.”

“Then let’s go!”


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go and see what made Lydia scream and then Alicia does something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going on my own mind and what i researched for vampire-werewolves... so... deal with me! :)

“Stiles head north,” Alicia gave directions, “When we get there you should call Scott.”

“Will do.”

“Turn left,” Alicia, sighed as she rested her head on the window. She knew what was coming next.

“You okay?” Stiles asked; as she predicted.

“Yes, Stiles, I’m fine. Just worried about Lydia and what she found. Take the next right,”

 

After a few minutes of turning, they reached Lydia. Lydia was crouched next to a dead body. Alicia rushed out Stiles’ jeep before he could park it.

“Lydia! Don’t touch it!” Alicia saw that Lydia was close to touching the assumed dead body. Alicia ran towards her. 

Alicia held her hand out, as if she would do something so Lydia wouldn’t touch it. And she did. Lydia’s hand was a few inches away from the body. She thought she touched it, but there was some sort of thing blocking Lydia from doing so. It was invisible.

 

“Stiles… Please get Lydia,”

Stiles didn’t verbally respond, but he did walk over and get Lydia. Stiles brought Lydia back towards the jeep.

“What… What did you d-do?” Lydia asked, not taking her eyes off the body.

“I told you not to touch it and you weren’t listening,” Alicia said calmly so it didn’t sound like she snapped at Lydia.

“But, if it’s dead, it should be fine to touch it… Right?” Lydia asked.

“Normally, but in the supernatural case, not.” Alicia looked down at the body, “Stiles you can call Scott now, I texted Derek on our way here.”

Stiles nodded, letting go of Lydia to get out his cell and call Scott.

 

After Stiles’ call, it was quiet, until Lydia asked another question, “Why can’t I touch it?”

“It’s covered in a poisonous substance, especially made for banshees.” Alicia replied flatly.

 

After several minutes of waiting, both Scott and Derek showed up. Derek, walking out of the forest, as Scott showed up in his deathtrap of a bike.

“What, what’s going on- oh,” Scott said, walking over to everyone.

“Yes, ‘oh’,” Alicia couldn’t help but mimic.

“Alicia why did you text me, now?” Derek said, walking over to Alicia.

“Because, Lydia screamed and found this body. And she was about to touch it,” Alicia explained.

“Okay, then why did we have to come here?” Derek pointed between himself and Scott.

“You two obviously didn’t hear her,” Alicia pointed out, which made Scott think hard, “If you hadn’t realized, Lydia is a mile out of town, north,”

 

Both of the wolves looked between each other with a puzzled look on their faces. They stood there quietly thinking to themselves. Alicia sighed as she took off her boot and went digging around looking for something in it. Scott and Derek where in thought so they didn’t register that Alicia was looking in her boot. Lydia was still fazed about the body. And Stiles, Stiles was watching Alicia look through her boot intently.

“Alicia, what are you doing?” Stiles asked, everybody around him still wasn’t paying attention.

“Looking for a thing,” Alicia said simply and shrugged her shoulders.

Stiles didn’t push any further. Scott came out of his trance.

“Wait a minute, Alicia how are you walking and talking just fine? Earlier you looked like you were going to die,” Scott commented, getting Derek’s attention. Derek raised an eyebrow, urging her to explain; he was curious to how Alicia is in the condition she is in now.

“Heh,” Alicia continued looking through her boot, avoiding the question. She wasn’t sure what to tell them. _I mean I kissed Stiles, regaining my skin tone and making me feel completely better, oh and by the way, where mates!_ Alicia though in her head, “Ah ha! I found it!”

Alicia put her boot back on, then held up a small red ball with the letters ‘ _V.C._ ’ printed on it.

“What is that?” Stiles asked, nervous.

“If the body is covered in vampire bites I have to send it to the Vampire Council then.”  Alicia explained as she when over to the body. She pulled up the victim’s sleeve, which revealed it to be scattered with little red, vampire, teeth marks. Same with the victim’s legs. Alicia then dropped the small red ball center of the body. Within a couple of seconds, the body vanished.

“What did you just do?” Derek, Scott, and Lydia asked.

“She sent it to the Vampire Council, duh,” Everyone looked at Stiles, besides Alicia. Alicia smiled.

“Okay, but _why_?” Derek added.

“How are you going to explain to the police that a body is dead and covered in tiny red dots? That the body is completely _drained out_ of _blood_ and they can’t defy how the body died? And what happens if the body magically disappears from the morgue in a few hours?” Alicia sassed back, eyebrow raised, “How would you explain _that_?”

Derek said nothing and slowly nodded his head. It became quiet as Stiles went over and hugged Alicia. Lydia looked between Scott and Derek as if to say ‘did I miss something?’.

 

“Stiles, you should take Lydia home now,” Alicia said, pulling out of the hug, yet still close to Stiles.

“What- no, Alicia I can’t leave you. Why, you should come with...” Stiles rambled.

“Because we’re not out here alone.” Alicia looked at Stiles, pleading.

“Okay, fine,” Stiles gave Alicia a quick kiss before getting Lydia and heading off.

 

The kiss made Alicia smile, and you could see her skin tone becoming even more normal. Scott and Derek very much noticed this. Alicia quickly turned her smile around and looked behind her. Behind her, she saw three wolves. Scott and Derek looked to what Alicia was looking at and caught on.

Alicia held out her hand, blocking the wolves from coming any closer.

“You’re not going to be able to take them on,” Alicia spoke to Scott and Derek.

“Why not?” Scott asked.

“Their alphas…” Alicia said, turning around to face Scott and Derek.

“So then what are we going to do?” Derek asked with worry covering his face.

“I’m… going to try something,” Alicia quickly looking at the wolves then back to Scott and Derek, “You guys have to plug your ears,”

“What, no. Alicia what are you going to do to three alphas? Do you know what they could do to you? There is no way-”

“Derek, you have to trust me on this. I believe that this will 95 percent work, if it doesn’t then I can try and push them away.” Alicia cut Derek off.

“What if pushing them away doesn’t work?” Scott asked.

“Then we run. Now, can we try my idea?” Alicia pressed on.

Both werewolves looked between each other, unsure. They looked back to Alicia and nodded their heads ‘yes’.

 “Good, now cover your ears and do not focus on me, and I mean that by don’t watch me.” Alicia instructed them to do so. They gave another quick look to each other before covering their ears. They decided on keeping their eyes to stay looking at each other.

 

Alicia turned back to the other wolves, turning her hand back towards Scott and Derek. Alicia crouched down on one knee. The three alphas slowly walked towards Alicia; ready to tear her to shreds. Alicia let out a warning growl, as if to make the alphas laugh at her in mock. Alicia’s fangs came out and eyes turned crimson. The alphas growled back, ready to attack.

This time Alicia let out her roar. Her loud, threating to get out, ear-bleeding roar. The tree alphas quickly turned and ran away, scared. Alicia let out a breath as her teeth returned to normal, yet her eyes stayed the same crimson color.

 

Alicia quickly turned back to Scott and Derek, who were now on the ground.

“Scott! Derek!” Alicia cried out, crouching their level. Trying to help them to a standing position. Derek was unconscious as Scott was sitting up and coughing.

“What the hell did you do?” Scott said after his coughing fit. Noticing that the wolves were gone.

“That doesn’t matter right now, what matters is you and Derek. Do you feel okay?” Alicia rushed out.

“Yeah, yeah, I feel okay. Actually a little scared,” Scott ended with a light laugh.

“I’m sorry about that,” Alicia became a slightly pale, but she nuzzled into Stiles’ sweatshirt. 

“Why are you wearing Stiles’ sweatshirt anyways?” Scott commented as Alicia’s skin tone went back to semi-normal.

“I had a wardrobe malfunction earlier,” Alicia stated as she pulled Derek into her arms. Derek’s heartbeat was there and it was steady.

“How so?” Scott asked confused.

“I turned into my wolf form and for me; I come back with my clothes on, most of the time at least. And my shirt just happened to disappear when I transformed back.” Alicia shrugged it off.

“Oh,” Scott said, shocked, “You know, you and Stiles seem _really_ close,”

“Yeah, I know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish up the full moon night (hope that makes sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating today because i haven't in a while and Archive says there will be maintenance tomorrow (i was planning on updating tomorrow)

Derek’s eye’s fluttered opened. He moved his head around and flinched a few times.

“Derek,” Alicia spoke softly, “it’s okay, now,”

Derek started his own coughing fit. Except he started to cough up some weird purple substance.

“Um, why’s he doing that?” Scott asked.

Alicia sighed heavily and took off her boot to start looking again. She pulled out a light purple package. Which she poured some of the contents into Derek’s mouth, and he passed out again.

“Jesus Christ,” Alicia made sure Derek was in a sitting position before getting up. Alicia went over to where she was standing before and crouched down to look at the ground. Scott watched her movements. Alicia looked at the ground and saw purple powder on the ground, it was probably what Derek coughed up. Scott went to stand, so he could see what Alicia was doing, but as soon as he tried, he flopped back down.  

“What- what are you doing?” Scott asked, with another cough.

“Wolfsbane,” Alicia said, picking up the small amount of powder and putting it into a baggie. From her boot, of course, “The wolves had wolfsbane on their paws.”

“What? How is that possible?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know. What happened after I told you to not to focus on me?” Alicia raised her eyebrow.

“We both covered our ears and kept are eyes on each other, like a staring contest,” Scott explained, trying to stand up again. Alicia helped him, so now Scott was in a standing position.

“What happened after that?”

“We heard a growl, and Derek broke the eye contact. I don’t know what he looked at because I kept my eyes on him. His face, it showed that he was definitely scared. I’ve never seen Derek like that before. It was like he was completely scared out of his mind. Then there was a roar, like an alpha roar, that made Derek fall. And I went after him, and I think that I unplugged my ears to get him,” Scott explained, giving Alicia a look of worry afterwards.

“Of course, I shouldn’t have done that. Then with the wolfsbane, completely made it even better!” Alicia said sarcastically.

“What did you do, exactly?”  Scott asked, looking Alicia in the eyes.

Alicia’s skin tone, once again, became a pale color. Alicia adverted her gaze, which landed on Derek. Derek’s heartbeat was steady, and his breathing was even. Derek’s eyes now opened, and he looked up to Scott and Alicia.

“I can’t explain that right now,” Alicia whispered quickly, trying to hide her head in Stiles’ sweatshirt.

Scott headed over and helped Derek stand. Derek looked at Alicia, who had her head in Stiles’ sweatshirt, trying to get her attention.

“What happened with her?” Derek asked Scott, pointing over to Alicia.

“I don’t know, but I suggest we get her to Stiles.” Scott said.

“Stiles jeep is broken down, about a mile from here back into Beacon Hills.” Alicia spoke softly.

 

Scott and Derek gave each other another look, before deciding their options. Derek would help walk Alicia to wherever Stiles was while, Derek was hoping, Scott would go home.  

However, Scott decided that he would follow Derek and Alicia to where Stiles would be so he could possibly find out what’s going on with Alicia. At least he thought something weird going on between his best friend (brother) and Derek’s cousin.

“Scott go home.” Derek breathed out, not looking back at Scott.

“What? No, I wanna know what going on between them,”

“What?” Derek asked, now looking back at Scott with a glare.

“Between Alicia and Stiles? Haven’t you noticed that they act _different_ around each other?” Scott said trying to catch up to Derek’s speed.

At this point Derek and Scott were in the lead, even though they didn’t know which way Stiles was. Alicia was behind, trying to walk strait. She was going to add something to the conversation that Derek and Scott had started but she couldn’t construct the words to do so.

So she hung back, not saying anything as she huddled into Stiles’ sweatshirt.

 

After a while of walking in the same direction, they came to a four way stop.

“Which way now?” Scott asked.

“L-left,” Alicia replied quietly. Derek looked back at Alicia before continuing. Alicia was once again, pale. Yet her eyes were red like an alpha’s.

“Alicia are you okay?” Derek asked, heading over to her as they kept walking towards Stiles’ jeep.

“I-I should be, w-why?” Alicia asked, making eye contact. Her crimson eyes piercing.

“I- well,” Derek gulped, “Your eyes are red, like an alpha’s,”

Scott whipped his head around when he heard the word ‘alpha’. Now they all had stopped walking, Derek and Scott looked at Alicia’s eyes as Alicia looked back at them.   

“I guess they can do that now,” Alicia smiled small. Derek and Scott gave her a weird look, “hey, guys can we focus on getting me to Stiles? I am very, very close to screaming.”

Both werewolves decided on moving Alicia to Stiles.

 

After a couple of turns, they ended up a block away from Stiles. Alicia quickened her pace as she saw Stiles’ jeep in view. Stiles turned around, just in time to catch Alicia as she tripped. She tripped into his arms; how perfect.

“What are you guys doing here?” Stiles asked, holding Alicia tightly.

“Um, well Alicia heard that you were on your way back to us and… found you?” Scott tried, unsure of what to say.

“I got it that Alicia found me, but I mean what happened to the wolves… and Derek?” Stiles said, letting go of Alicia to walk towards Derek.

Everyone looked at Derek as Stiles headed over to him. Derek looked beat; you could tell (you didn’t need to be a werewolf to tell) that he was weak, and there was some purple substance on the edge of his mouth.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked, pointing to Derek’s lip.

“Wolfsbane,” Alicia murmured.

Stiles whipped his head back to Alicia, wondering why the hell Derek was near any wolfsbane.

“The wolves had it on their paws, and I didn’t focus enough to block it from Derek and Scott. I’m sorry,” Alicia turned away.

“Is that even possible? Are Derek and Scott okay now? Are you guys okay? What exactly happened?” Stiles rambled.

“Stiles, we’re fine, just a bit scared. Derek and I don’t know what happened, but your girlfriend might,” Scott nodded over to Alicia. Alicia was sitting on the ground next to the jeep, eyes closed.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott as he rushed over to make sure she was okay. He wasn’t sure how to do that; Alicia’s heart didn’t beat and she doesn’t breathe much either.

“Derek! How do I make sure she’s okay-” Stiles was cut off by the light that was coming from the mark on his wrist.

“Stiles, what the hell is going on?” Scott asked, walking closer.

“I don’t know!”

Stiles noticed that Alicia’s mark was also glowing. Stiles wrist found its way connecting with Alicia’s, as if they had been glued. Stiles was mostly calm, yet he was freaking out a bit.

Stiles was hit with a wave of everything mentally going on with Alicia. Her emotions: happy that she found her mate, sad and worried that she hurt Scott and Derek, nervous about Lydia, the body and whoever killed it, mad at her mother and those wolves, upset about the full moon and her screaming, stressed about her family and finally another worry was about the hunters after her. Next came her thoughts, she was mostly thinking about Stiles, (as if he was her top priority at the moment, which, maybe he was) Scott and Derek’s health was a thought, and more about the hunters. And one another thing that Stiles didn’t understand: Alicia was scared of someone coming back to her. Stiles didn’t get a clear image or thought of who the person was. All he got was, whoever the person was, that the person was the one who caused the claw marks on Alicia’s neck.

After everything that hit Stiles mentally from Alicia, Stiles’ wrist detached itself. And Stiles regained his focus: Alicia. Alicia was in front of him, eyes now open and _again_ were a piercing crimson color. She also looked freaked out of her mind.

“A-Alicia, are you alright?” Stiles asked quietly, looking around at his surroundings. Scott and Derek were still standing in the same spots, giving the two a concerning look. Stiles’ jeep was still broken down behind Alicia.

“I think so, um, what just happened?” Alicia asked in a shushed tone.

“I saw what was mentally going on with you. It makes no sense, why would are marks connect like that? Like why did I need to know almost everything that’s going on in your head?” Stiles cut his rambling short, as Scott approached the two.

Scott didn’t say anything, he just crouched down and looked into Alicia’s eyes. Alicia looked back up to Scott; his eyes had now changed to their crimson color. Scott and Alicia looked like they were having a staring contest. Derek soon joined the trio, looking between everyone.

 

After three minutes into the staring contest, with no one saying anything, Scott looked away and his eyes changed back to their original color. Alicia’s eyes stayed staring in front of her. Scott looked at the road ahead of him. He was confused, and yet again felt scared. As if, he had an alpha, and he was obeying the alpha.

“Uh, I gotta get home. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” Scott hopped on his bike and left.  

After Scott drove off Alicia looked up to Stiles and Derek, as if they would have answers to what just happened. Stiles and Derek shared a look, totally not sure of what happened either.

“Derek, go home.” Alicia said, Stiles getting her up from the ground.

“I will if you explain what’s going on.” Derek said sternly.

“I will, tomorrow when I come home,” She responded softy. 

Derek sighed, defeated, looking away from Alicia. Derek was mildly hurt. Alicia had run away five years ago without any contact. Now she had returned, and Derek had no idea how to understand Alicia. Alicia had changed over the years, and Derek felt mad at himself for not doing more, for not trying to go after Alicia when she left.

“You know; you didn’t have to ru-”

“Derek! I am not explaining that now. I told you I will talk to you tomorrow afternoon when I come back to the loft,” Alicia snapped, cutting Derek off.

“I just wanna know why.” Derek changed his gaze so now he was looking right at Alicia, “You ran away with no note, no nothing to try and find you. It’s completely unfair that you can come back, act like everything is fine and _not_ explain yourself.”

“Even if I did leave something behind, would you have tried to find me?” Alicia asked, it was true that she didn’t leave anything for Derek to find her. She didn’t want Derek to find her, but she did leave a few notes and kept some contact with her brother.

“I-if you wanted to find me then, or you want to know now, ask Dylan. Either that or wait for me to come home tomorrow and I will explain,” Alicia added, “I have to stay with Stiles tonight, otherwise there could be consequences that none of us could fix.”

Derek sighed, once again, before knocking his head back in a dramatic order. He then took off into the woods; Derek had started to cry and he didn’t need two teenagers to know.

 

“Stiles, I’m sorry,” Alicia turned to face him.

“Heh, it’s okay, just another day living with supernaturals.” Stiles shrugged, looking at his jeep, “Uh, I think we might have to walk,”

Alicia rolled her eyes, “You have some tools, right?”

“Yeah, in the back.”

Stiles lead Alicia to the back of his jeep, where he pulled out a small toolbox. They headed back to the front; Stiles had already popped the hood. Alicia had grabbed a tool and started to work.

“Whoa- what are you doing?!” Stiles exclaimed, yet not taking the tool away from her.

“I’m fixing it, Stiles. By the way, I love how you decorated with the ductape,” Alicia replied sarcastically.

“Whatever, I mean how are you fixing it? It not like you’re a mech-”

 “A mechanic? Yeah I think I am Stiles. It’s been my job for the summer the past three years; I think I know what I’m doing,” Alicia finished with a smirk. 

Stiles huffed a bit, crossing his arms, as Alicia finished what she was doing. After about ten minutes of Stiles standing and the sound of tools, Alicia put the tools away and closed the hood.

“All better!” Alicia commented cheerfully.

They both got in the jeep and rode to Stiles’ house, in silence. The rest of the night went simple: they got to Stiles house, again without much talking, got to Stiles room and headed off to bed.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski finds his son, along with a friend. Then Stiles and Alicia head over to Derek's.

The next day seemed pretty rough. It started out with Stiles’ dad letting his son know that he would be at work and checking in on him since the sheriff did not do so when he got home from work this morning. The sheriff opened Stiles door, along with calling his name. The sheriff did not see Alicia at first; Stiles was spread out with all his sheets and blankets messed up. Stiles arm was also hanging off the other side of the bed, Alicia was on that side. The side hid you from the doorways view. The sheriff headed over to Stiles, giving him a slight shake. Stiles groaned lightly while trying to turn over, he could not do so because his wrist was connected to Alicia’s. Sheriff, one again, shook Stiles. A little rougher this time, and Stiles tried to move again. Stiles rolled over onto the ground, which he actually landed on Alicia. A groan came from Alicia as she cursed a few times.

“Stiles, I’m headed off to work,” Sheriff Stilinski announced, and by this time Stiles was trying to stand up. Stiles was standing, Alicia next to him, “And maybe sometime you can properly introduce your new friend to me.”

The Sheriff smirked slightly and walked out.

 

“Well, that was great,” Alicia, commented sarcastically, trying to look at the marks.

“Hey! I’m the one with the sarcastic remarks here!” Stiles snapped at Alicia, glancing at her.

“Whatever,”

Stiles noticed that their wrists where connected, just like last night. Except for the mental rollercoaster from Alicia. Alicia had noticed this too; hoping that they could go to Derek’s early today. She was sure that she had a book on hybrid mate marks.

“Um, Alicia? How do we fix this?” Stiles held up his- their wrists.

“I dunno, I’d have to look in one of my books. Which means we would have to go to Derek’s, earlier than planned,” Alicia laughed nervously.    

“Oh,” Stiles answered, unsure of what to say exactly.

“But before we do that, we should talk about this whole mate thing.” Alicia pointed out. 

“Well, what about it?”

“Um, yesterday at Deaton’s. Peter had said that I needed to tell you, and then that if we wanted to we could tell the rest of th- your pack.” Alicia smiled small.

“Er- uh… um, could we possibly keep the mate part secret but tell them about the bond?” Stiles used his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

“I’m fine with that,” Alicia smiled more fully at Stiles, “One other thing- how are we supposed to get to Derek’s?”

“Drive there?”

“Stiles I’m on your left; you can’t exactly drive your jeep. Unless I’m hanging out the window, which is not going to happen. Or you could let me drive,” Alicia stated.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Alicia and sighed, he did not want anyone else driving his baby, “What about walking?”

“I don’t know, but it might be a little weird,”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, confused.

“Well for one, unless we actually hold our hands together are wrists will look weird. Second, you’re wearing a tee- shirt with no sweatshirt or jacket. And you can’t put one on. And third, it’s raining,” Alicia gestured to the window.

Out the window was a complete down pour of rain. Next, Stiles phone went off which set him into a panic for just a second. Stiles phone was on the other side of the bed, on the nightstand. Stiles rushed over to see who it was, with, of course, pulling Alicia with him.

“Sorry Alicia, not used to the whole I’m-physically-connected-to-another-person-thing,” Stiles apologized and answering his phone call of Scott.

_“Stiles I need you and Alicia to head over to the loft as soon as possible,”_

“What? Why?”

_“It’s an emergency and just get over here ASAP,”_

“Okay, fine, fine, be there soon,” Stiles ended the call and pouted at Alicia.

 

Stiles and Alicia finally had to agree with Alicia driving the jeep to Derek’s loft. Stiles was full of concern and slightly frightened about someone else driving his jeep. Sure Scott has driven it before, but Stiles just wasn’t used to too many people driving the jeep.

Soon enough they reached the loft, with small trouble getting out of the car.

 

“Alright Stiles, before we both go in I’m going to ask what the issue is to see how bad their issue is compared to our issue. Understood?” Alicia asked raising an eyebrow at Stiles, Stiles nodded.   

They reached the door and Stiles gave Alicia a small kiss on the cheek. Which made them both feel a shock from their wrists. Alicia opened the door and leaned again the one side, hiding her wrist and Stiles.

“So what’s the emergency?” Alicia asked nonchalantly.

Scott, Derek and the rest of the pack looked at Alicia; Scott decided he would speak:

“Um, well its- the issue, uh is that there is a big light-blueish box in the middle of the loft and we don’t know how to make it go away or why it’s here. Secondly, we’d like to know-” the whole pack shot Scott some glares, “-I mean I would like to know what’s going on between you and Stiles. Where is Stiles anyways?”

“He’s right here,” Alicia said, pushing Stiles into the loft as she closed the door.

“And this is our problem!” Stiles yelled furiously as he held up their wrists.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter

A few gasps went through the pack as they saw their wrists. Alicia and Stiles headed towards the group and away from the door.  

“What the hell?! When did that happen?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know we woke up like this!” Stiles yelled again. Gaining a punch of confused pack members.

Alicia grabbed Stiles upper arm with her free hand to calm him down. The mysterious floating box in the middle of the loft glowed a brighter blue, Mason and Alicia where the only ones to notice this. She quickly let go, and the box went back to the slightly less blue glow.

“I can explain why Stiles and I might be like this, but can you explain this box a bit more?” Alicia filled in the silence.

Derek cleared his throat before talking, “I woke up and this box was here so I called Scott and made him get the pack here, simple as that,”

“Yeah, might be too simple,” Alicia mumbled under her breath even though she knew others could easily hear her.

Alicia walked over to the box, pulling Stiles with her. Alicia put her free hand up to it; the box acted like a barrier with her hand not being able to go through. The pack started to watch her intently. She took a quick glance at Mason and touched Stiles’ arm again. And the box became bright once again. Alicia did the touching-and-untouching to see that the box would go from semi-glowing to really bright glowing. The whole pack watched, very curious. Stiles had watched the exchange too.

 

“So… you and Stiles are doing this?” Mason asked, looking between the two and the box.

“I might have a book up stairs that can tell me how to fix this…” Alicia commented, turning around to face the pack.

“You know what this is?” Scott seemed to ask furiously.

“Did the box glow like a minute or two before we came in?” Alicia asked, ignoring Scott’s question for the moment.

Scott looked back at Derek as Derek answered, “Actually it did, it glowed really bright. Almost white and not blue,”

“It’s called a ‘safe space’,” Alicia sighed avoiding eye contact with anyone, answering Scott’s question from before. She then walked up stairs to find the book. Not wanting to talk to Scott anymore. Stiles, still, had no choice but to go with her.

 

Alicia was in her room and shut the door behind her and Stiles. She headed over to her desk, rapidly trying to find the book.

 Stiles was looking around the room. Alicia had a regular sized bed with her duffel bag laid out on it, along with some clothes. Derek had given Alicia a small bookshelf that looked as if it was going to explode because of the books stored there. There where even tall stacks on the floor in front of the bookshelf.

Stiles looked at a board that was next to the desk at standing height that had a bunch of weird information on it.  Stiles noticed, of what he thought, was a picture that looked too much like Allison.

 _Allison’s dead…_ Stiles thought, he was sure of it.

“I see you’ve noticed the picture of my mom,” Alicia commented as she had her nose stuck in a book.

“That’s your mom?” Stiles asked.

“Yea, but it’s of when she was about our age, or when she was bit. And I’m pretty sure that’s what she looks like now,”

“Oh, she looks so much like Allison. Uh, she died a while back- um when I was possessed by a dark Japanese spirit-”

Stiles was interrupted by a shriek from Alicia. The pack downstairs flinched. Stiles turned his head to look up to Alicia, looking at her. Before Stiles could talk again, Alicia did:

“You mean the Nogitsune,” Alicia whispered, looking up at Stiles for a moment. She was about to bend down a pick up the book that she dropped but Stiles yanked their wrists back, a little too hard, and Alicia fell into Stiles.

Stiles wanted to be loving towards Alicia, but he knew that now was not the time. Stiles pulled Alicia in for a hug instead.

“Um, how about we talk about that later and we go and get rid of the cube?” Alicia asked quietly.

“I’m good with that,” Stiles said, placing a kiss on her temple.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last chapter. Next chapter in a few days... sorry to leave you suspensful

Scott became more irritated after Alicia, _basically_ , dragged Stiles upstairs. Everyone remained quiet, not wanting to make Scott’s mood more difficult. Everyone remained quiet, even the wolves and were-coyote didn’t listen into what was going on upstairs, until they heard the shriek. After the shriek, the box glowed once again.

Derek’s instinct was to run up the stairs and see the problem. Derek had one foot on the first step, about to take another when a younger boy- who looked too much like 17-year-old Derek- blocked his path.

“Derek, calm yourself, she’s fine.” The boy said as Derek stepped away from the stairs, “If she was in trouble or hurt, wouldn’t she call your name?”

Derek stepped away, crossing his arms as he glared at his cousin.

“Um, Derek…?” Liam asked quietly, scared of who his younger man was.

“Guys this is Dylan, my other cousin, and Alicia’s twin,” Derek sighed and gave a weak smile.

“That is so creepy,” Malia added, looking between Derek and Dylan. She was remembering when Derek was his younger self, and that Dylan looked too much alike.

“What?” Dylan cocked his head sideways.

“… Nothing,” Malia covered up by looking away from him.

“Hm…” Dylan commented, turning upside down.

 

Dylan was about to speak again, but Alicia and Stiles walked down the stairs. With Alicia clenching a book, of what seemed for Alicia to be holding it too tightly. Alicia noticed Dylan, and held the book a little, very little, less tightly. She let out a sigh.

“Why are you here?” Alicia questioned, still walking over to the box.

“To only see you of course, dear sister,” Dylan smiled happily.

“That is so not the reason!” Alicia finally reached the box, with Stiles.

“Whatever!”

 

“Okay, back to solving this box issue,” Alicia said, turning to face everyone, “It’s a very simple process to make the box go away. All Stiles and I have to do is put in our connected hands in the box.”

Alicia mostly guided as Stiles let his hand reach over to the box. Alicia gave Stiles a quick glance with a reassuring smile, before returning her attention to the box and their hands. Their hands reached the box, letting them fade into the box, then the box simply disappeared.

“Huh,” Is all Stiles could make of words.

“Okay there, problem solved,” Alicia huffed out. She wanted most of the pack to leave so she could fix their wrists.

“Not everything, please explain what is going on between you and Stiles!” Scott exploded slightly, not meaning to.

“Okay, fine,” Alicia sighed, looking at Stiles before returning her look to Scott, “Stiles and I have this thing called a bond. A bond where I feel anything physically going with Stiles like he hurts his leg in lacrosse, fell down stairs or even has an itch,”

“And,” Stiles continued with his part, “I feel anything mentally going on with Alicia, her thoughts, and emotions, if she has a memory I can see it too,”

“And that’s it?” Kira spoke up.

“Mostly, I have to do some more reading tonight, I’m new to this too,” Alicia said, waving the book in her hand.

A few ‘oh’s’ went around the group.

“Also, um,” Alicia cleared her throat, “The reason this box appeared is because of our bond.”

“But everything is fine now, right?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t exactly know, I have to read this book more, and hopefully detach Stiles from me. Heh,” Alicia looked back to the ground.

 

It was quiet for a while with the pack standing around, Dylan and Alicia there too. No one was talking, or even wanted to make eye contact. Alicia figured that everyone was taking the information in.

Derek had a few, quite a few, thoughts on his mind but he was mostly leaning to one of them. Derek decided he would share his one thought, then everyone could leave; he felt quite crowded with the pack in his loft (even though they all and been in here for pack meetings and movie nights).

“Alright, uh how about I-I cheer some of you up?” Derek scratched the back of his neck, unsure.

“And how would you do that?” Scott asked, making sure he didn’t sound snappy.

Derek simply shrugged, and left the room.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Isaac!

another young male following him. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia immediately filled with excitement.

Therefore, was, Isaac Lahey walking up to his friends.    

 

“Hey guys, missed ya,” Was all Isaac said, and he had a small group hug headed his way. Since Stiles was connected o Alicia, she wound up joining.

Alicia, of course, did not know who Isaac was. She would ask Stiles or Derek later.

“So this is your surprise?” Scott asked letting go of Isaac yet standing close to him.

“Um, yeah?” Derek questioned, “Now that the ‘surprise’ is over I’d like for everyone to leave.” Derek growled a bit. Derek left the room, believing that everyone would leave in a few minutes. Everyone agreed that Derek needed his regular time with his self so they all decided to leave. Including Isaac.

 

Malia and Lydia were about to leave but Alicia called for them to say. Alicia headed back over to the staircase to pick up some books nobody saw her set down there.

“Lydia, here,” Alicia handed two books with one of her phone numbers on it. She also handed Malia another slip of paper.

Malia immediately noticed the phone numbers were different, “Um, the numbers are different,”

Alicia mentally groaned as she nodded her head. She did not want to say anything, so she tossed her head back dramatically.

“Yes I have multiple phones,”

“How many?” Lydia asked.

Alicia looked at Stiles with a ‘do-I-have-do-explain’ look. Stiles simple shrugged, it was Alicia’s decision not his. Alicia lifted her foot and jingled it; it made a sound of many objects hitting each other. The two hybrids and one werecoyote hear a small tick come from her boot. Malia and Dylan both gave Alicia a look of ‘what-the-hell-was-that’. Alicia looked down to her boot hoping everything was okay.

The sound of a gunshot went off a moment later, startling everyone and making Alicia and Stiles fall to the ground. And making Derek run back into the room.

“What the hell happened?” Derek asked furiously as Alicia tried to look through her boot quickly.

“I shot myself in the foot,” Alicia said instead of a sarcastic remark.  She continued to look at the contents on the ground that had now spilled from her boot.

“Okay, but how, why-”

“The safety on my gun doesn’t work okay!” Alicia yelled out, frustrated. She found the ingredient she needed to fix herself. She dug into her other boot to grab a lighter.

Derek, Dylan were taken-a-back as Lydia and Malia didn’t quite know what to think.

Alicia let out an aggravated noise and she pushed the red powder onto the bullet wound and set her foot a blaze. She let out another squeal as her foot turned back to normal. There where, now, many objects spilled onto the floor from Alicia’s foot. Now that both of her boots were off, all sixteen of her flip phones lay scattered in front of her.

“If you can count then you’ll know how many phones I have,” Alicia said bitterly, looking away from everyone.

 

Lydia and Malia silently counted the flip phones on the floor: 15.

“Fifteen,” Malia answered.

Alicia looked at Malia confused. She knew that there were sixteen cell phone on her at all times now, so where was the sixteenth one? Alicia remembered that she put it in the sweatshirt she was wearing. She quickly pulled it out and held it up, “Sixteen to be exact,”

Derek, Dylan, Lydia, Malia and even Stiles looked at Alicia with confusion.

 

“Why do you have so many?” Stiles asked the obvious question quietly.

“I-I, I have issues dealing with having too many contacts on one phone?”  Alicia looked at Stiles, “Okay! I just have some stupid OCD with contacts on phones.”

Alicia wanted to grab all of her belongings and hide away upstairs like a five-year-old but could not.  What she did was probably much worse. What Alicia did, was, go into bat form. She slowly melted into bat form; her wing firmly still connected to Stiles’ wrist.

Stiles picked her up so she was in his hold and not on the ground. Stiles felt that Alicia was sad, angry and embarrassed. He felt the need to speak, “Uh, I think you guys should go,” He gestured towards Lydia and Malia.

Luckily enough, they both decided it was best to leave and not question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I havent updated in a while.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick ups from the last chapter.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special 3 chapters today, because I havent updated in a while and im going to a wedding this weekend

However, Stiles still had Derek and Dylan there, staring at him as he petted Alicia.

Derek wanted to ask so many questions right now, yet he knew that he should give Alicia her space. Derek also had the thought of going grocery shopping because the loft was mostly out of food. He knew with having himself and Isaac (possibly Alicia) eating here that he would need to go and get food.   

“Dylan, why don’t you come with me to the grocery store?” Derek demanded more that asked. All Dylan did was nod as he followed Derek to the door.

“Don’t break anything!” Derek called out as he closed the door.

 

Stiles smirked slightly and laughed at Derek as the two supernaturals left. Stiles looked down to Alicia, who seemed to be asleep right now. He decided that he should pick up the mess on the floor. The floor was definitely a mess: pouches of powdered objects laid around the floor, a gun with its ammo next to it, two boots laid out around these things, one lighter, and sixteen cell phones scattered.   

Stiles held Alicia in his connected hand as he began to pick up all of the objects.

It didn’t take Stiles as long as he thought it would. He put all of the pouches, the gun and ammo in one boot. The second boot held the phones and lighter. Stiles looked down to the bat, which she was still asleep. He chuckled one again as he made his way up to Alicia’s bedroom with all of her things.

 

Stiles set the pair of boots next to the desk chair as he set the book onto the desk. He sat on the edge of her bed as he looked down to the bat again. She looked to be sleeping but Stiles couldn’t tell. He had to admit that she did look cute while she was sleeping (and no, he is not being creepy).

“Hey, Alicia,” Stiles gently poked her in the belly, “Wake up,”

The bat shifted slightly as she was poked. Yet again, she looked dead, not being able to see her chest rise at all. Stiles sighed as he poked her a few more times. Alicia began to stir, going back into human form. She sat up, realizing she was _still_ connected to Stiles (she wanted to fix that as soon as possible).

“Oh, hey,” Alicia replied sleepily.

“Hey sleepy head,” Stiles chuckled.

 

It became silent after Stiles chuckled, and they sat there saying and doing nothing. Stiles decided to speak again:

“So, uh, how do we separate ourselves?”

“It’s simple,” Alicia stated, scooting over.

Stiles was going to ask what she was going to do, but a kiss interrupted him. Stiles froze at first, and then slowly melted into it. Alicia pulled away, slightly smiling at him. Stiles blushed as he smiled at Alicia too.

“Heh, pretty simple,” Stiles commented.

 

“Yeah,” Alicia still smiled, “So, wanna do some research?”

“Really? What kind?”

“About this bond and us as mates,” Alicia stood up, (now that she could without a certain human connected to her) grabbed her duffel bag so it wasn’t on her bed, and grabbed her laptop. She sat next to Stiles as she opened her laptop. Stiles peered over her shoulder, possibly trying to catch her password. Alicia swatted him away, muttering a quick ’rude’, then laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Stiles asked, not amused.

“Rude is,”

“What?” Stiles asked, very confused.

Alicia brushed it off as she had logged on and going to open a search engine. She handed the laptop over to Stiles, giving him instructions on what to search (it was simple). Alicia sat in her desk chair, continuing to read the book.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a whatever kind of day you'd like!


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... continuing .....

After a few hours of research, converting French and Ancient Greek to English, and a couple of screeches of pain later, it was two in the afternoon. Alicia wasn’t so much as tired as Stiles was. He had been doing research on the computer- writing and typing down different things. Alicia was reading the book, which was written in French and Ancient Greek, finding out some things and mostly copying down everything from it. She planned to make a copy of the copy from the book. One for herself and Stiles, the other for Deaton. She wasn’t sure if he knew much about this and also that she could be nice. Giving the information to Deaton so maybe if there was a problem in the long run, he could help them out.

Derek and Dylan returned a while ago. Well Derek did- Dylan returned to his home. Derek didn’t rush up stairs to make sure everything was okay and whatnot, he stayed downstairs. Mostly unloading the groceries and when that was done he decided to engulf himself into a book.

At 2:15, there was another sound of pain- coming from Alicia. Derek had been sitting through all the other cries of pain, restraining himself to not go and see the problem. However, this crying-out-in-pain-constantly was breaking Derek’s last nerve. So he headed upstairs to check on it.

 

Upstairs, Alicia howled in pain, grasping her foot.

“Are you okay? That’s about the millionth time you’ve cried out in pain,” Stiles asked, looking up from the computer.

“Argh- no, no, I’m fin- ugh,”

“No you’re not,” Stiles walked over to Alicia picking her up from the floor.

Stiles sat her on the bed next to him; he saw her grasping her foot. He was for sure that that was the problem. Before Stiles could question, there was a knock on the door. Stiles headed over to answer it: it was Derek.

“Everything okay? I heard Alicia cry out in pain,” Derek stated.

“Definitely don’t think so,” Stiles replied as he turned to Alicia, “Alicia, what’s wrong?”

“Nothi-” Alicia’s voice quivered down to nothing as she felt a warm liquid on her neck.

 

Alicia brought her hand to her face and saw that the warm liquid is blood. She stood up, motioning for Stiles and Derek to follow her. Alicia led them downstairs, going into the kitchen.

“D-Derek, can you get me a bowl?” Alicia- still new to the loft and didn’t quite know where everything was.

Derek rushed into the cabinet to grab a bowl and hand it to Alicia, yet only to get another question from her- “Could you also get me a washcloth?”- Which Derek quickly got that too. Stiles watched. He watched as Alicia put warm water into the bowl as she also poured some salt into it. Derek came back in, carefully handing her the washcloth.

Alicia took the washcloth and draped it into the water. After wetting the washcloth-, she applied it to her neck.

“So, what the hell is going on?” Stiles questioned.   

“If I get hurt- badly- my neck will bleed. Unless, for some magically reason, I apply salt water,” Alicia replied. Stiles and Derek shared a quick look. They were shocked and unsure of this.

 

“Is it because of the claw marks?” Stiles asked a few minutes later. Derek grew curious and concerned about the claw marks.  

“Yeah- yeah it’s because of the claw marks and whoever is hunting me,” Alicia said quietly. She dipped the cloth back into the bowl to refresh it before returning it to her neck.

Derek thought about talking, but all the talking he seemed to do made Alicia pissed, so there was that. Before he could speak someone else besides Alicia and Stiles talked.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And ending this 3 chapter thingy... I'm so sorry chapter 18 is short... but it is...

“So those hunters did it?” The voice was recognizable right away- Dylan.  

“What the claw marks? No. The mysterious bleeding? Yes,” Alicia answered snarky to her brother.

“If the hunters did the bleeding then who did the claws?”

“None of your business, Dylan.” Alicia turned back to the bowl.

“I think it might be. Plus I have something to tell you about those hunters,” Dylan squinted his eyes. Stiles and Derek saw the change in Alicia’s body language: from angry and tense to calm and sad. Alicia didn’t say anything- no sarcastic or angry remark- but let out a small sigh.

“Alicia…” Dylan said quietly, gently as if he had hurt her. He hadn’t but he hit a hard spot. Alicia turned around to face he brother, a sad look on her face and looking to the floor, “… If I tell you who the hunter is then you have to tell me who did the claw marks. And not just something simple- I want a name.” Dylan approached slowly, taking a few steps her way.

Alicia nodded as the twins locked their eyes together.

_So, Alicia I will start, okay?_

_Okay._

_Mom escaped from the Vampire council four months ago and I guess she went after you…_

_Actually, the hunter- mom- she came after me three months ago, not four._

_Then a month of planning? I’m joking! Joking! Now, tell me- who did the claw marks?_

_The claw marks happened about a year ago, that my boyfriend at the time did it._

_Uh, nuh, a name._

_Fine, but I’m only giving you his first name- Theo._

 

Alicia and Dylan broke eye contact gasping for a breath.

“I won’t tell a soul,” With that Dylan disappeared.

 

“Alicia, you okay, what did he tell you? Who’s hunting you?” Stiles rambled as he headed over to her.

“My mother,”


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been gone for so long, but im back!!
> 
> And on friday the 13th

Alicia carried the bowl and towel to head upstairs. She told Derek and Stiles that she had a collar looking thing that Alicia would put around her neck so she wouldn’t have to hold the cloth there. Alicia also warned them that she would be in wolf form so her neck could stop bleeding and heal faster. That left Derek and Stiles in the kitchen. Alone, together. They both left it as a no-talking-zone, which did not make it awkward. Thankfully, Alicia didn’t take too long. Derek heard the sound of her paws hitting the ground as Alicia made her way back downstairs. 

Alicia trotted around some, not sure where to go or what to do in the loft. She hasn’t been here that long. Alicia did hear something come from the other side of the main door and Derek heard it too. Derek knew that it was Scott and Isaac. Alicia barked, heading over to stand right in front of the door. She stared at it as if she was going to attack. The loft door opened, with Scott and Isaac both laughing. Laughing until they noticed a wolf. Scott was shortly shocked but Isaac fell to the floor with a shriek.

“Uh, Derek?” Scott asked. Stiles had walked over to pull Isaac from the floor. All Derek did was raise an eyebrow. Alicia walked towards Stiles for a moment before walking around and sniffing the floor.

“Alicia um, has a problem with her neck and now she’s fixing it,” Stiles tried his best to explain.

Scott nodded, gesturing that he understood. Isaac was now standing, along with Stiles, looking to Alicia in a questioning way. Isaac heard what Stiles had said- a problem with her neck and she was trying to fix it- but Alicia looked too different from a regular wolf. To Isaac, at least.

“And she has to be in wolf form to fix it?” Isaac asked.

“Not exactly, it’s to make her neck heal faster.” Stiles explained more.

“What happened to her neck anyways?” Scott asked as the three moved to the couch.

“It started to bleed,” Stiles said simply.

“Okay, yeah, but why.”

“She accidently shot herself in the foot,” Derek harshly butted into the conversation. Alicia barked at him, “What?”

“It’s only because she was trying to show Lydia and Malia something. The safely on the gun doesn’t work!” Stiles commented for Alicia.

“How do you know that?” Scott asked.

“I can hear/think her thoughts- and I was here went it happened.” Stiles sheepishly said.

“So, it’s still okay if we have to pack meeting here, Derek?” Scott asked politely.

“Yeah, I mean isn’t that what you guys discussed at the last one? That we’d have pack meetings here on Sunday afternoons each week?”

Both Scott and Stiles nodded at Derek. Scott took out his phone, texting everyone a reminder of here the pack meeting was.

Bark.

“No, not yet,” Stiles talked to Alicia.

Scott, Derek and Isaac looked over to Stiles, giving him a questioning look. Stiles became flustered and shrugged his shoulders- he had already explained this.

Bark, bark.

“You have about-” Stiles pulled his phone to look at the time: 2:33, “24 minutes left, so calm down.” 

Growl.

“Uh, Stiles, what are you talking about?” Scott asked carefully.

“See the white collar looking thing on her neck?” Stiles pointed as the three nodded, “That has saltwater in it to help her neck not bleed. She has to wear it for an hour- hour and a half, but you have to refreshen the saltwater every 30 minutes.”

Scott and Isaac made an ‘oh’ face as Derek scrunched his up in confusion.

“What the hell does saltwater do?” Derek asked.

Alicia didn’t bark or growl- she just looked to Stiles. She looked at Stiles, thoughtfully explaining what the saltwater did. They stayed like this for a minute. Alicia looking into Stiles eyes from where she laid on the ground and Stiles looking down at her as he still sat at the couch.

“It helps the bleeding stop- it’s a remedy that she’s gotten used too. Alicia uses it whenever her neck bleeds because so far it’s the only thing that can make it stop.” Stiles explained, still not looking away from Alicia.

Derek continued to make his confused face. Scott and Isaac shared a look. Everyone was interrupted when the door to the loft opened. Lydia and Malia where back- with Kira and Liam.

Lydia, Malia and Kira looked confused as they saw Stiles and a random wolf having a staring contest. Liam didn’t seem too fazed by it. He headed over to Scott and Isaac.

“So, what’s going on?” Liam asked Scott.

“Uh, well, the wolf is Alicia and she’s that way because she’s healing her neck.” Scott answered the best he could.

“Are they okay?” Malia asked, overhearing the short conversation. Also noting that Stiles and Alicia are in some sort of staring contest.

As if reacting to Malia, Alicia broke the eye contact and walked over to behind the staircase. The wolf let out a sigh as she twirled a few times before laying down.

Stiles shook his head a blinked a few times, bring his head up to meet the looks of everyone. Scott headed back over to Stiles, possibly to reassure him and make sure that Stiles was okay after whatever had just happened.

“You okay?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Stiles answered, taking a breath.

“Are you sure?” Malia asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m sure, just sharing thoughts basically. Actually it’s more that I can hear what she’s thinking, then that crowds my-”

Bark.

“Oh, shut up!”


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baaaack

After a while later of sitting around the rest of the pack showed up. That including Hayden, Mason and Corey. Scott was about to officially start the meeting when Stiles had to excuse himself and Alicia.

Stiles headed up the stairs quickly- hoping that they would switch the saltwater and get downstairs quick. Hopefully Scott won’t be mad at him. They both made it back to Alicia’s room but did different things. Stiles grabbed some of the papers about the bond- he figured he could tell the pack that much since they found some important information about it.

Alicia turned back to human form, unstrapping the collar. She left the room to go to the bathroom, carrying the bowl back with her. Stiles picked up most of the papers that laid out, scattered on the bed, it was a mess. He had gathered about five of the papers on the bond, prepared to go back downstairs.

Alicia came back into the room slightly smiling- looking at Stiles.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked.

“Look!” Alicia pointed to her neck- the bleeding wasn’t there and her scratch marks turned back to how they regularly are.

“What does that mean then?”

“When it heals this fast I normally don’t wear it for the rest of the time because it’s healed, so I’ll probably leave it off for now.”

“Oh,” Stiles figured that even if it did seem to heal she would still leave it on, just to be sure, “Well I uh, figured I could share the bond thing because I’m hoping that nobody has seen a threat to us. Or there is a threat to us. Or that-”

“I get it,” Alicia smiled.

Both teens now headed downstairs. Stiles carrying some papers as Alicia let her neck air dry. It was damp from earlier. Stiles headed back over to where everyone was while Alicia headed into the kitchen to get some water. Not saltwater- regular water to drink.

Stiles walked in, rambling and flipping through the different sheets he held. Once he got over to the pack he stood and didn’t sit, once again looking through the papers he had. The pack engrossed into some small talk, most of them provoking Derek.

“So… Where you ever going to mention Alicia? Dylan?” Isaac asked Derek.

“No probably not.”

“Why not?” Kira asked.

“Because I didn’t know they were related to me until recently, as far as I knew they were family friends.”

Stiles looking up, seeing Derek a bit irritated. He cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention, as if the wolves didn’t know he walked in the room. Stiles walked to the couch but didn’t sit down as he finally shuffled the papers.

“So, uh- well this isn’t a threat to us or anything like that but as you may know Alicia and I have this bond thingy. I feel her mental issues as she gets my physical ones. And uh, we found out some stuff. The thing is that this week- meaning until Saturday at midnight- we have to have the right amount of touching? I’m not sure how to explain it other than that. We can’t touch too much- or too little, just a right amount-”

“Wait- what’s going on?” Isaac interrupted. He wasn’t in the room to hear what was going on that morning and he wasn’t paying any attention to focus on hearing this morning.

“What? The bond or the whole I-have-to-stay-close-but-keep-my-distance?” Stiles asked.

“The bond,”

“Oh. Uh, this bond thing happened with Alicia. I feel anything mental going on with her like her thoughts, emotions, and memories. She feels anything physical of me- that being I hurt my leg in lacrosse, falling down or can be an itch. Yeah I know both of this is new to us- and to you guys.”

Isaac nodded, now understanding.

“So back to how this week is going to be uh, um a bit difficult? And the full moon was yesterday- the day Alicia and I had our bond thing. So this week we are going to have separation issues. Meaning that we have to stay away from each other but still be close- just as little as possible. ”

“So you’re telling me- the pack- that you just met this girl, the supernatural made this bond between you two and what? You’re just dealing with this?” Malia but in.

“Uh- I, well- you see… Yeah I don’t know,” Stiles had no idea how to answer.

“Well if you get this kind of bond you’re normally and completely comfortable with it and you don’t know how to explain other than comfortable.” The Wise Dylan emerging from part of the loft.

“First, stop doing that; second, what do you know about this bond?” Derek asked, facing his mysterious cousin.

“A lot,” He answered simply. Derek glared, “Look, I’ve not only been the supernatural my whole life, but I’ve also been watching his pack. And sometimes you get curious and you start to research stuff, sometimes including your own kind.”

“So, this bond only happens with your kind?” Malia asked, getting a few glares.

Dylan laughed, “No, it can happen with anyone,”


	21. 21

It was quiet again- no one quite sure what to say or how to react. A moment later Alicia emerged from the kitchen- a leather jacket suiting her. Dylan turned around, hearing his sister, and smiling, “Ready to go?”

“I guess,” Alicia said, rubbing her neck.

“Wait- where are you going?” Derek said, concerned and partially nervous.

“Food?” The twins said, turning to face Derek. Derek looked confused as he cocked his head to the side. Now everyone was curious.

“You know what vampires do… right?” Dylan asked.

Stiles shivered because he knew and, slightly freaked out by it; Lydia though for a moment before realizing; Mason knew right off the back. Liam, Hayden and Cory gave a confused look along with Malia, Kira and Isaac. Scott was thinking, yet still paying attention.

“You drink blood,” Mason spoke out slowly. Both twins nodded with a yeah-we-do-that look. Now everyone looked at them.

“You… You don’t… uh-” Liam started.

“No,” Alicia and Dylan said, turning away in disgust. Alicia continued, “No offence but humans blood taste disgusting.”

“Trust me we’re vegetarians.” Dylan said; quite sickened when Alicia had said ‘human’s blood’. Now the pack was more confused. What did being a ‘vegetarian’ for a vampire mean?

“What?” Scott asked, out of thought.

“Vegetarians?”

“Yeah, what does that mean?” Scott asked once again.

“It means that they only drink animal blood and not humans.” Lydia spoke. The twins nodded as Lydia continued, “And they have to drink blood to live,”

“So, we’ll be back in a bit,” Alicia told Derek.

“45 minutes to an hour,” Dylan said. Alicia put out a small wave to Derek as the two exited

“So… The pack meeting?” Liam asked, looking at Scott.

“Uh… yeah, yeah,” Scott said, recollecting himself. He took a few minutes collecting himself, still processing the whole blood thing.

“Scott, you okay?” Isaac said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Scott nodded, even though he wasn’t sure.

“Wait,” Kira started, “What did… Dylan? What did he mean by watching this pack?” Now she had caught everyone’s attention. Derek rolled his eyes, exhausted from all of this. The pack looked at Derek, supposing that the question was for him.

“He checks in about every time we get done defeating an enemy,”

“And you didn’t think to tell us this?” Scott asked, looking at Derek.

Derek didn’t say anything, he didn’t know how to. It was true that Dylan would emerge from the shadows, talk with his cousin for a bit then disappear (no pun intended).

“Yeah, hi butting in,” Stiles spoke, waving his hand, “No offence but I’d like to go back to what I was talking about,”

Derek nodded, clearing wanting to get out of the previous conversation.

“Anyways, the main thing is that we should stay away from each other- physically. And that it will be really hard to do that Friday and Saturday.”

“And…?” Malia asked, impatient.

“That’s it, I’m telling you so you guys can help.”

“Okay,” Scott said, confirming that, that is what they’d be doing this week, “Nobody has seen anything strange,” Everyone nodded a no, which seemed like a good sign. After that, the pack decided to watch a movie- pack bonding time.


	22. 22

An hour and a half later and neither Alicia nor Dylan had returned to the loft. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Malia and Liam were the ones left after the movie ended. Stiles decided that he should go home and talk with his dad- letting him know about the mysterious redhead that spent the night. Derek- Derek was very concerned. He was wondering if she just ran off again yet her stuff was here. Was she hurt again? Is her mother attacking her right now? Oh, the possibilities.

“Derek, I’m sure she’ll turn up,” Lydia said, concerned about the older werewolf. Derek just nodded, taking a breath in. A moment later, while pacing back and forth, Derek heard something hit the door. He quickly walked over and opened it. There was Alicia- looking quite beat.

“What the hell?” Derek said, bringing her further into the loft. Alicia was beat; her neck was bleeding once again and there were claw marks on the back of her jacket. She took that off.

“Μισώ τη μητέρα μου, αλλά εγώ δεν θα την σκοτώσει,” Alicia said, as if to yell it but she didn’t. Scott, along with everyone else looked to Lydia. Lydia the smart one, did she know this language? 

“I don’t know,” Was all Lydia said.

“D-Derek, my back- my back,” Alicia spoke in English this time, and catching Derek’s attention. Alicia removed her shirt (it was hard to tell that the red tee shirt was covered in blood). Once the shirt removed, everyone saw it: a huge claw mark covering her mid-back. And yes, of course, it was bleeding (along with her neck).

Derek moved Alicia to the kitchen, getting the salt water, thinking it was the best to do for her. Scott’s phone went off; a text from Stiles _. Its greek, scott. It means: I hate my mother but I will not kill her_

Scott realized it, what Alicia said earlier, “I hate my mother but I will not kill her.”

“What?” Malia said, with Lydia, Isaac and Liam looking at Scott.

“What Alicia said, that’s what it means. It’s Greek, Stiles just texted me it,” Another text came in: _scott ask what happened- ask her what happened. im not getting anything._

 

Scott walked into the kitchen, where Alicia sat at the table and Derek standing by the counter. He carefully took a seat by Alicia.

Now that Alicia’s shirt was off, you could see the older, other claw marks covering her shoulders. The ones that looked too much like the main one on her neck. Scott could help but stare. Everyone else couldn’t help it either- all curious.

Scott gently sat down at the table, next to Alicia, “So, uh, what exactly happened?”

Alicia looked up, taking in a deep breath. As if getting ready to answer- which she didn’t. Scott looked up, towards the doorway were the remaining pack stood. His eyes darted between everyone, obviously asking for help.

“Obviously my mom attacked me. Well not her, but one of her men.” Alicia finally spoke. Scott nodded; Isaac walked over to possibly encourage her to talk some more. Everyone else listened.

“We were on our way back here when it happened. Don’t worry we weren’t hunting in the preserve- we went somewhere else. Anyways- she watched as the three alphas attacked us. Not us, but me. Only me did she attack.” Alicia said, slamming her head onto the table. Malia, now walked over to the table, she knew what it felt like to have your mother after you.

“… Do you know why she’s hunting you?” Malia asked, some giving her looks.

“All I know is that she never wanted a daughter- apparently so much it’s worth killing for.”

Everyone looked surprised- they didn’t think Malia would help that much. Maybe she’d have better luck with this than the rest of them. Scott’s phone went off, alerting everyone. Scott quickly checked while he got up from the table. He muttered out a quick ‘goodbye’, as he headed to head out. Liam caught Scott- he needed a ride.

 

Alicia let out another breath as Malia asked another question, “Why’d you come to Beacon Hills?” Nobody expected Malia to ask this (besides Alicia with her hearing).

“Doctors’ orders- sort of.” All looked at Alicia, concerned and curious, “For me to be healthy I was told to return here and connect back with my family. Talking to them about the past years.”

Malia nodded as (now) Lydia’s phone went off, “Shoot- I gotta go. I was going to offer that Friday and Saturday you and Malia could stay at my place. To help you with the separation/ bond. Text me if you’re okay with it.”

Lydia then left, leaving the Hales and Isaac. Isaac just left to go to his room so optimistically the Hales could sort everything out. Derek stayed by the counter, watching his cousins.

“But that’s the thing; I don’t want to talk about the past years. At least not all at once, just slowly,” Alicia stated.

“Like baby steps,” Malia offered, noticing how Alicia flinched as she talked, “What? What’d I say?”

“The second word you said, please don’t say that,” Alicia sighed, as she threw her head back, not happy.

Malia silently retrying the words in she said: baby, _baby_ was the word she was uncomfortable about? Malia nodded her head noting that she wouldn’t say it again. Derek wanted to comfort somehow but he wasn’t sure. Malia stayed quiet too, also unsure.


	23. 23

“So, Malia, you wanna go for a walk?” Alicia asked. Malia didn’t answer; she just gave a confused look, “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Where to?” Malia finally answered.

“Sea Creek, it’s the next town over and I have to pick up a few things.” 

“And what are you picking up?” Derek but in.

“Well, for one, my car. Second, some books.” Alicia answered simply. Derek gave a blank face- stating that he was okay with it, “I can take Isaac too- you know so I’m more safe, and possibly to get to know him-”

“It’s okay,” Derek said, lightly chuckling. Alicia nodded, standing up.

She walked over to the sink where the bowl was. Alicia dumped out the water, picked up her shirt and walked up the stairs. She was quick to change her shirt (which she changed to a black tank top). Then knocking onto Isaac’s door.

 

Then then started their walk to Sea Creek.

“So what are we doing again?” Isaac asked as he continued to walk behind Alicia.

Alicia sighed, “Getting my car,”

Isaac nodded, all of them still walking. Alicia, Malia and Isaac left a few minutes ago- to retrieve Alicia’s car and some other things that she needed. Isaac was about to ask another question but Alicia pulled out her phone and called someone, interrupting him.

“Hey,”

“Hello?” A male voice responded.

“Do you know where my car is? I can’t remember if it’s at the apartment or the shop.”

“Here, at the shop. That all you need?”

“For now, and then some stuff back at the apartment.”

“Oooh! Can you feed the sea horses? I forgot this morning and haven’t been able to.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t get too excited when I get there- I’m not alone.”

“Haha can’t wait-” Some noise in the back ground interrupted, “Jeez, okay, okay. Alicia I gotta go, see you in a bit,” Click. Alicia sighed- great.

“Who was that?” Malia asked.

“His name is Rude.” Malia and Isaac gave each other a glance.

“Rude?”

“Yes.”

After that, and walking some, it was finally quiet. Soon enough they were about halfway there when Isaac spoke again.

“You couldn’t just take Derek’s car?”

“And let my psychotic mother try and kill him? No thanks but he needs to stay alive.” Alicia gave a dry laugh.

“And how would that happen?”

Alicia glared, “She’s a hunter, what do you think she would do?” Isaac stayed silent. Now, all continuing their walk in peace.

 

They now were walking through Sea Creek, walking to the mechanics. Isaac had stopped talking (asking no more questions) along with Malia who had not talked much to begin with. They crossed three bridges because of the multiple small creeks running through the town (hence part of the name). A few more feet, and there where in front of the mechanics. There was a big sign that read: Welcome! Steph’s Mechanics! In purple cursive font.

“And, were here,” Alicia said, pulling the door open. She held the door open so Isaac and Malia would enter first, and herself after. Isaac and Malia stood there by the front desk, unsure. Alicia stepped up, tapping on the bell.

“Hello?”

“Fucking dammit- uh be there in a minute,” Called a male voice from the back. Alicia laughed. A moment later, a male emerged from the back with some papers. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy looked up, seeing his friend and two others.

“Great, more animals,” He muttered. Alicia coughed at him. Malia looked lightly pissed at the guy, Isaac unsure because the male looked like Isaac himself- creepy.

“Oh! Sorry!” The male quickly apologized looking at Malia and Isaac now, “Heh, I’m Rude, Rude Matthews,” Rude, now stuck his hand out over the counter for a handshake- which nobody took.

“And this is Malia and Isaac,” Alicia waved her hand over to the two.

“Aw. I don’t get to meet the big, constant leather fan –previous alpha- of a sourwolf?” Rude smiled, shuffling more papers.

“Not today Flounder,” Alicia smirked are the nickname, “Here to pick up the jeep,”

“Yeah, yeah, fill this out then go around the back and get it,” Rude handed Alicia some papers.

“So, your name is ‘Rude’?” Isaac, now, asked.

“Yes Mr. Wolf-man.” Rude laughed, grabbing the papers Alicia had now filled out, “Bye now,”

Malia and Isaac didn’t question anymore as they followed Alicia out to the back where she was picking up her vehicle.  After walking a bit- because her car was in the way back- they reached a jeep that was colored black and had back doors. Alicia waved to it; clearly stating to get in.

“Nice jeep,” Isaac laughed as he got in the back.

“Yeah, thanks,” muttered Alicia, not too impressed. Malia stayed quiet as they drove to Alicia’s apartment.

 

…

 

Alicia parked her jeep in the parking lot of her apartment complex. Malia and Isaac joined Alicia when she went to her apartment. Alicia walked up to the door, putting her hand on it and turning it: locked.

“Dammit,” Alicia muttered to herself.

“Forget your key?” Malia asked.

“I don’t carry a key,” Alicia said, jamming her claw into the lock, “Problem solved,”

Alicia opened the door and walked over to the fish tank. Malia and Isaac walked in behind her, Isaac closing the door as they took in the apartment. The apartment was colored white, making it very bright. The theme seemed to be the sea; the living room and dining area were colored with different blues, turquoises, greens and aquas. The couch and chairs were colored dark blue. The table and a fluffy chair (in the corner of the living room) aqua. The carpeting stayed white also. Then there was the random posters around the walls. Ones with either different paintings of quotes or landscape paintings.

Next was the fish tank, which Alicia was next too. There were some fish and about ten seahorses.

“That’s a lot of seahorses,” Malia commented.

“Yup, and don’t forget the three fish,” Alicia said, returning the food container to next to the tank. Now that Malia and Isaac walked more into the apartment, they were able to see the kitchen now. The kitchen was colored with black and white scale; everything between. The counter top was a granite black, white, and gray, the walls white and black appliances.

“Nice way of decorating,” Isaac pointed out.

“Rude insisted on bright colors but I convinced him about the kitchen.” Alicia said, now turning to face Malia and Isaac. Alicia held up her finger, indicating that she would be back in a minute. Alicia headed down the hallway as Isaac and Malia stood in the small dining room, not sure of what to do besides wait. Thankfully, the wait only lasted two minutes. Alicia came back from the hallway, a small backpack on her and carrying some books.

“And now we go back to Beacon Hills,” Alicia said, pushing them to the door.

They all got back into Alicia’s black colored jeep and to Beacon Hills, dropping Malia off on their way back to the loft.

 


	24. 24 ~The Bond Week~

Monday and Tuesday went by in a blur; Alicia and Stiles kept their distances. With some help from the pack, but it was easy to do it by themselves. Now it was Wednesday, and Stiles couldn’t stop jumping around, wanting to be next to Alicia. Stiles was with Scott, Isaac and Lydia at this moment when he started to shake his foot while he was standing at Scott’s locker; tapping his fingers on his backpack strap.

“Dude, you okay?” Scott asked, stopping the conversation he was having with Isaac. Stiles couldn’t center his attention to Scott- he was to focused on the thought of Alicia. Stiles was vibrating out of his skin about Alicia- was she being like this too? That got Stiles to think about this weekend when he would have to stay away.

“Scott, what are we doing this weekend?” Stiles asked, his finger drumming becoming faster.

“You’re staying at my house Friday and Saturday with Isaac,” Scott lent a hand over to Isaac.

Stiles nodded, furiously looking around the school hallway, possibly trying to find Alicia. First spot was looking at the direction of her locker, which was by Malia’s. And yes, there she was, talking with Malia. Alicia was facing towards Stiles; she noticed and did a small wave, then returning to the conversation with Malia. Stiles didn’t wave because she looked away too fast, he looked down at the floor as he smiled like an idiot. Lydia looked at Stiles; the constant tapping of his foot and fingers clearing annoying.

“Stiles,” Lydia hissed, “Can you stop that?” Again, Stiles didn’t acknowledge one of his friends. It was like Stiles was on a drug, only meant for him to focus on Alicia and no one else. Stiles was in his own little world, smiling about Alicia; not noticing her and Malia walking over to the group. Alicia stood between Isaac and Malia, far from Stiles.

 

“Guys, this bond thing is really starting to bother Stiles,” Alicia pointed over to the pale, mole covered boy, that boy looking up at the mention of his name.

“What-” Scott called out, looking at Stiles now, “What do you mean?”

“He’s only focusing on me, and his tapping habits are worse,” Alicia pointed out. Stiles smiled, he stopped his finger tapping, “Scott make sure he can focus on school stuff today,” Alicia turned around heading down the hallway to her class.

Malia and Lydia headed afterwards. Soon to leave were the three boys.

 

…

 

The school day passed, it was rough, but it passed. Stiles whined about Alicia through first and second period (Scott warning him at the end of second period). Third period Stiles was quiet, quietly complaining and talking to himself; glaring at his desk and the clock the entire period. Lunch was a complete mess. Alicia wasn’t there (if she doesn’t eat lunch then what’s the point of going to the lunch room?) making Stiles let out a sigh. Scott soon found Stiles behavior annoying, along with the rest of the group. Malia was missing too, probably wherever with Alicia. The rest of the afternoon was a game of have everyone (besides Malia and Alicia herself) keep Stiles happy, content and away from Alicia. After school, Scott makes sure that he’s with Stiles. That Stiles doesn’t try to find Alicia and accidently bond themselves together forever.

Alicia’s day seemed to go much better than Stiles.

Alicia noticed that Stiles was constantly thinking about her all day, and even she became annoyed with it. She spent most of the day with Malia and carrying around her small red journal. She talked with Malia about some of things of the past years (mostly about the nogitsune) and that the journal she carried was of different things she had wrote down throughout the years and that she still writes in it today.

“So is he going to be that needy tomorrow?” Malia asked as she got in Alicia’s jeep.

“I have no idea, it could be the same, worse or how it was Monday and Tuesday,” Alicia said, buckling her seatbelt.

Malia nodded, understanding that it could be anything tomorrow.

“I really hope that it does not get worse,” Alicia started the car, “I get that he was annoying with his moping about me all day but I can hear what he thinks. And thinking about me all day seems sweet but it isn’t,”

There was a tap on the passenger side window- Isaac. Alicia points to the back door, letting Isaac know that he could get in. Isaac got in and buckled. Alicia sighed, pulling out of the parking lot, turning onto the road that led to the loft. Malia and Alicia were to talk some more while working on homework, and now driving Isaac to the loft too.

“And of course you smell of him,” Alicia commented on Isaac’s smell, but not blaming Isaac for smelling like that- it wasn’t his fault. It was nobody’s fault.

“Sorry?” Isaac tried, shrugging his shoulders.

“Isaac it’s not your fault, okay? It’s not really anybody’s fault unless you want to blame the bond,” Alicia said, turning on a road.

It was silence for the ride. Alicia didn’t let her radio play (she’s way to temped to rip it out at some points). Malia kept quiet and stayed looking out the window. She thought about this weekend mostly and her grades- math mostly. Isaac sat in the back, twiddling with his fingers as he thought. He thought about Scott mostly, and like Malia, about the rest of the week keeping his friends apart. Alicia pulled into the parking lot, shutting off the car. Isaac got out, heading up to the loft as Malia and Alicia sat in the car.

“You okay?” Malia asked, turning to face her sister.

“Yeah,” Alicia looked up, “Yeah, I guess so,” They both exited, grabbing their bags and heading up to the loft.

Derek was sitting on the couch as Isaac was pacing around the room. Alicia entered, setting her bag by the stairs then returning to where Derek and Isaac were. Malia set her bag by the couch and sat next to Derek. Isaac still paced, only thinking to himself and not talking aloud.

“Isaac, what are you doing?” Alicia asked.

Isaac didn’t answer, just continuing the pacing. Alicia looked over to Derek, who only shrugged his shoulders. Malia gave a look of no clue. Isaac smelled of stress and that he was worried. Alicia knew that he was thinking about this weekend and Scott. He was thinking about Scott a lot lately and Alicia knew Isaac had a crush on Scott. But why worry about him?

“Well, Malia and I are going to go work on homework and I hope Isaac is okay with whatever he’s doing,” Alicia said, Derek nodding as the two girls headed up stairs. Leaving Derek to sit on the couch, looking at the ground as Isaac paced.

 

Alicia showed Malia to her room, setting her bag on the desk chair as Malia took to Alicia’s bed. Alicia pulled out some of the math homework both of the girls were going to go over. Malia did the same- but at a slower pace. She was being slow so then maybe they wouldn’t work on math.

“That is not going to work, now come on,” Alicia said, knowing what Malia was trying to pull.

“I’m not doing anything!” Malia huffed as she pulled her math books out all the way and in front of her.

“Good,”

The girls then worked in silence, each doing there geometry homework, Malia struggling more than Alicia. Alicia seemed to fly through the math homework; getting it done in just a few minutes. After the geometry, she pulled out her little red notebook.

Alicia bought this notebook after dealing with the nogitsune. This is just one of them, she buys a new one each year. Some years she’d fill up the entire notebook, others she would only cover half. This notebook was almost full and probably only last a few more weeks. Luckily, New Year’s was only about three weeks away. Then that meant that Christmas was creeping its way onto Alicia’s mind, reminding her how last year went: horrible. Anyways, Alicia wrote down a few thoughts as Malia finished her homework. The thoughts, of course, were not good. They were about the bad things that she would notice, or the bad thoughts she had.

Most of her writings were of descriptions (that had way to much detail) on how to kill people- even the supernatural. Which was not good if the McCall pack found out. Or at least to Alicia it wasn’t going to be good, but she would have to tell some of them (like Derek, Malia; etc.). 

Alicia was in the middle of a thought she was writing down as Malia finished and was trying to get Alicia’s attention.

“Hello, earth to Alicia? I know you can hear me,” Malia waved in front of Alicia’s face. Malia tried reached to shake her shoulder but- damn- curse her for using her barrier powers. Malia looked down at the page; she only caught a glimpse before it was slammed closed.

_…Everything would be black, there was only the full moon to show any light. The girl laying on the ground, barely trying to put up a fight because she was weak. She was in her teens, laying on the ground, trying to get up. She was covered in blood; soaked. There were many injuries to this poor human: above her eyebrow was a slight scratch, bleeding too much for my liking. A huge gash on the opposite side of her head, the blood dripping down the side of her face. Her face that was covered with dirt and blood; the tears made the experience much better. Her eyes blue, soaking with tears; this reminded me of the ocean.  It was good to feel that she was suffering, that she was begging to let herself stay alive. Her platinum blonde hair now stained with her blood. It was once beautiful. The shirt she was wearing was now completely ruined; too many holes had pierced it, along with the skin that was there. A few good stabs placed her abdomen, this was grateful. Her arms; stained with more blood and many more scratch marks on her arms. They just weren’t from the claws but also teeth. On her right thigh was another big gash, oozing out blood like how your ice cream melts on a day that was too hot. The blood ran down her leg, making mostly everything red. Red. Her feet were burned along with her hands; burned and tied around the wrists…_

“Yes Malia?” Alicia asked, looking up at Malia with anger.

Malia was stunned for what she just read, unsure how to respond. Malia now wanted to know what the rest of that passage read.

“Malia?” Alicia called, getting Malia away from her thoughts.

“Yes? Hm,”

“What did you see from my notebook?” Alicia asked slowly, not exactly wanting to talk.

“Well, uh… um,” Malia stuttered. Alicia gave a glare, “A small passage about some girl… dying?”

“Uh, yeah,” Alicia set the, now shut, notebook on her desk. It was silent. After a while, it got awkward, and Malia said she was going.

 

 


	25. 25

THURSDAY

 

Alicia wanted to classify that Thursday was hell. She knew that Friday and Saturday would be a much worse hell than if today was hell. She felt how Stiles did yesterday with his neediness, but she knew she had to fight against it. It was also hell for Stiles. His neediness was not exactly worse, but it was not, definitely not, better. He knew he wanted Alicia, but the feeling he felt, it was, as he somehow needed more.

They both arrived to school in their respective jeeps. Stiles was alone as Alicia had Isaac with her.

They did glance at each other from across the parking lot, smiling like two idiots in love. It did not last long because Isaac pulled Alicia into school as Scott arrived at Stiles’ jeep. Isaac led Alicia to their lockers, leading her away from Stiles, as a friend should.

“Everything okay, Stiles?” Scott asked, pretending to fix a strap on his bag.

“What- oh yeah. Yup fine, fine. Everything is totally and completely fine. Everything is fine here by Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles rambled, nervous. Scott raised an eyebrow, about to ask something but Lydia and Kira showed up, interrupting. All of them then headed into the school instead of standing by Stiles’ jeep.

“So, Stiles how are you?” Lydia asked, as if there was mischief in her voice. 

Stiles wanted to give her a glare but did not; just a regular look, “I’m… okay, fine even!” Lydia and Scott gave a look, Stiles trying to smile as he could get away from the look. A look of your-clearly-lying. Kira gave an understanding but confused one.

Alicia met Malia at her locker with Isaac. Alicia was restless; she was now tapping her finger on her leg.  Isaac and Malia didn’t mind the tapping.

“How are you feeling?” Malia asked, to either Alicia or Isaac.

“Great,” Isaac said, looking at Malia.

“Like hell,” Alicia said in an angry way.

“Whoa,” Malia said, grabbing Alicia’s shoulder to try to calm her down.

“Yeah, remember how Stiles was yesterday? That’s how I feel today,”

“Oh,”

“Yes, and I honestly feel like breaking something.” Alicia said, taking a deep breath.

“Why do you feel like that? I get that your mad, but what about?” Isaac asked. Alicia mumbled it, it too quiet for the supernatural hearing. 

“What?”

Alicia sighed dramatically, “Because I can’t be with Stiles,” Alicia walked off to class after that, annoyed with herself. Malia looked over to Isaac that only shrugged before heading off to his class. Malia doing so too.

 

Lunch came around, Scott, Kira, Stiles sat at the table as Liam, Hayden, Cory, and Mason sat at their table. Stiles freaking out, because Stiles had not seen Alicia since second hour. Stiles leg was shaking up and down as he ate, again, freaking out. Scott and Kira were annoyed with his movements but if they asked him to stop, he would probably start talking about Alicia. Not that it was a problem that Stiles talked. Therefore, Scott and Kira dealt with Stiles leg shaking.

 

Alicia spent lunch in the library with Malia and Lydia. Alicia and Lydia talked about how banshees and vampires worked. Malia sat and listened to the conversation asking questions every now and then.

“How do vampires mess with the whole banshee thing again?” Malia asked, once again, not exactly understanding what happened.

Alicia sighed, “Vampires are dead Malia, and what does Lydia do when there’s a dead body?”

“Scream,”

“Exactly! Vampires or any hybrid with a vampire could cause Lydia to scream. I want to teach Lydia to control it, no matter if I’m around; Dylan is or for some reason vampires come in the long run.” Malia nodded. Lydia opened one of the books Alicia gave her, opening to a page she marked with questions.

“So how do we comprehend not screaming when the dead are around?”

“Practicing with more alive dead people around you. Simple,” Alicia smiled, grabbing some paper and pen, “So you would need to practice being around Dylan and me at the same time, which seems difficult because Dylan isn’t always around or at school. But we can figure this out after all the holidays too,”

“Smart choice,” Lydia put on a smile.

It was true; they had school next week then winter break for the two weeks after that. Indicating Christmas and the New Year. Which Alicia didn’t exactly look forward too, but was trying to for the sake of Derek, and the rest of her small family that was here.

“Alicia?” Malia asked, pulling Alicia out of her thoughts. Alicia looked up from the floor, looking at Malia. Then to Lydia who was also looking at Alicia with concern.

“What?” Alicia asked, now looking between the two.

“You were spacing out after I called your name a few times,” Lydia explained. The bell rang, interrupting them while also making Alicia jump and cover her ears. Alicia cowered to the floor as she covered her ears as to, somehow, make the sound stop the closer she got to the floor.

Lydia helped the vampire werewolf up, pulling her to the next class. Malia followed behind, stuffing the books into Lydia’s bag as they walked, then turning the corner to go to her class; which was on the opposite side of the school were Lydia and Alicia had class. The bell stopped ringing when the three exited the library, but Alicia still had her ears covered. She did not have Lydia there to steady her; Alicia was able to walk on her own, just her ears were still bothersome. When Alicia and Lydia walked into the classroom, Alicia uncovered her ears.

Downfall was that Alicia almost ran into Stiles; or Stiles almost ran into Alicia; they both nearly walked into each other at the same time. Scott was to the other side of Stiles, sitting in a desk. Lydia was behind Alicia, following her to sit. Stiles got up, to sharpen his pencil; Alicia to get to her seat and sit down. Stiles was saying something to Scott so his head faced the opposite way that Stiles was supposed to be looking. Alicia looked down to the floor, still recovering from her ear issue just a few minutes ago. Scott saw that Stiles was a few feet away from a person, that person being Alicia. Scott called out to Stiles while yanking him by the back of Stiles tee shirt. Lydia was looking directly at the back of Alicia’s head, waiting for Alicia to get to her seat so Lydia could get to her’s. When Lydia heard, Scott yell, “Stiles! Watch out!” she grabbed Alicia’s arm and pulled her back. Lydia pulled Alicia back much more nicely than Scott did to Stiles.  

Scott and Lydia both sighed, and Alicia and Stiles looked over to each other; giving weak smiles. Stiles let out a breath, walking over to the next isle to go and sharpen his pencil. Alicia and Lydia continued to their seats. This was a close one, but who knew if tomorrow would be worse; or Saturday. They all sat down in their seats, Alicia and Stiles separated. Scott and Lydia gave each other a look of reassurance. Then class went on.

                                               ……

The end of the day seemed fine. Scott rode with Stiles to his house, making sure Stiles went to his house, not turning to go to Alicia or something like that. Alicia went to the loft, only having Isaac in the car, in the front seat this time. Malia got a ride with Lydia; they both were going to go through the books that Alicia gave Lydia early. And to work on homework.

The ride to the loft with Isaac wasn’t that quiet, Alicia was explaining her day. Mostly the events with Stiles.

“Stiles and I almost ran into each other today,”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to be avoiding?” Isaac commented.

“Well yeah, but that was the highlight of my day, so,” Alicia said, thinking that now this was awkward.

“Oh,”

“Yeah, I hope Stiles is feeling better,”

“No offence,” Isaac said, looking over to Alicia, “but I don’t think he is,”

“Nah, that’s fine, I really didn’t think he would be, was trying to think positive.” Alicia turned into the parking lot for the loft.

Stiles was fine, he got home, and did everything normally. Maybe except the part about thinking about a vampire werewolf that he just met this past week.

 


	26. 26

FRIDAY

 

On Friday, neither Alicia nor Stiles wanted to go to school. They did, but only so they could see one another (no touching, and maybe to pay attention in school). Going to school was not going to be good. Today would not be a good day, everyone in the pack thought this. Except for Stiles- that little ball of energy and sarcasm- Stiles who bounced way more than usual today, was off his rocker. Jitters, bouncing, tapping, anything to annoy people is what Stiles was doing. Stiles was going about so much that he couldn’t focus enough to drive. Thank goodness, Scott has been texting the boy non-stop and Stiles alerted him about this right away. Scott walked over to Stiles’ house, early so he could drive Stiles and himself to school on time. And to make sure Stiles was okay.

Maybe this was a bad idea. When Scott arrived, and let himself in the house, in found Stiles pacing around in his room. Blabbing about who knows what. Stiles stopped- halfway pacing- waving to Scott, then pulling out his phone that went off.

“And who would that be?” Scott asked his brother.

“Ohmigosh, Scott!” Stiles jumped onto his friend, “its Alicia! She’s been texting me! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Isn’t it awesome? Oh, oh look she replied! SHE REPLIED TO ME!”

Scott was a bit taken a back; sure, he’s seen Stiles at his worse when he’s like this. But this? This? Scott wasn’t exactly sure how to handle Stiles at this moment. Stiles at the moment was still, besides moving his thumbs to reply for texting back Alicia.

“I see Stiles,” Scott said gently, waving his hand in a way so maybe Stiles would get the gist to calm (the hell) down. The hand wave did the opposite, or whatever Alicia texted back did. Stiles squealed, (manly as ever) spinning in a circle then falling to the floor by accident.

“Stiles we gotta go to school.” Scott said, pulling Stiles up and a hand to Stiles’ shoulder, hoping to catch his attention better. Luckily, Scott did; Stiles jumped at the contact he felt on his shoulder, looking up at Scott. Stiles’ eyes were bright, happy looking.

Then on, it was easy for Scott to remind Stiles of the jeep and that Scott would need the keys to drive. Stiles handed them over with ease. However, the ride was not.

Scott was lucky for having his werewolf abilities. Stiles continued to be fascinated with each thing that they passed. That meaning the trees, road signs, stop lights, other cars, the sky with the clouds. “Oh! Look at the pretty clouds, Scott! They all look like bunnies! You and the others probably chase bunnies, don’t you? I am for sure Derek does. Even if that sourwolf doesn’t admit it. Scott look at the tree-” And then there trees.

 

 

Alicia’s morning went different. She was not hyperactive at all, not a bit. More like she was dead (no pun intended). She woke up to her regular alarm, got up to take a shower and change into her blue outfit for the day. Then on to brush her hair and teeth. All normal things. Alicia looked good but just felt horrible. Terribly horrible. This was not like yesterdays where she felt like hell. Today was worse, she was not sure how the feeling could be worse but it was. It was like you’re a pure person who keeps no secrets at all. Then you are keeping a secret from your best friend for a few years. You know that they will tear you apart if you tell them; then you’d feel even worse for not telling them in the first place. This is how Alicia felt; the only way she could explain it.

Alicia sat on her bed after doing all the considerably ‘normal’ things for a teen-age girl. Alicia decided to text Stiles an idea that she had since Wednesday. To hang out right after this week or the whole bond thing was over.

Of course, Stiles texted back fast; eager. That’s how the next few minutes went:

To Human Boy: Hey, I gotta idea you wanna know?

From Human Boy: OMG! HI! Uh yea totally of course I wanna hear it!

To Human Boy: You know that tomorrow @ midnight the bond thing ends and we can handle one another again, right?

From Human Boy: YEA! How could I forget that this ends tomorrow? Anyways… so yea?

To Human Boy: what if we were to meet up @ around 1 am?

From Human Boy: THAT. SOUNDS. LIKE. THE. BEST. IDEA. EVER. Yes, I am so up for that :)

To Human Boy:  Okay text you more about this later!

Alicia didn’t wait for the reply; she shoved her phone into the pocket of her typical leather jacket. She sighed, getting up from the bed and going downstairs. Derek was already in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Isaac sat at the table, eating breakfast.

“Morning,” Alicia grumbled, leaning against the doorframe.

“Good morning,” Derek greeted, turning to around so he was facing Alicia.

“Hello,” Isaac flashed a smile, then resuming eating his breakfast, then throwing away the paper plate he used. Isaac took another look at Alicia; something seemed off today. Then Isaac noticed it, “Why are you wearing blue? It is not your color,” he was shot a glare, “Just saying,” Isaac held up his hands in surrender.

“Thanks Captain Obvious,” Alicia commented.

Isaac nodded sarcasm in return. Derek only raised an eyebrow before muttering, ‘have a good day at school’ then leaving the room. Isaac chuckled, and then went back into the living room to grab this bag. Then to walk down to Alicia’s car. Isaac felt lucky to be able to get a ride with her. Not like Derek in the car was weird or awkward- well okay, maybe. It did get painfully quiet, but it’s not like Alicia’s were you can ask questions and get answers! Sure, they aren’t the best or they’re not really answers. But if she doesn’t want to talk about it she lets you know instead of a look of disappointment a huff.

They both entered the car, buckling and then Alicia started the jeep. And as stated before it was okay to ask questions.

“So, uh- um…” Isaac tried to start out- failing.

“Really Isaac?” Alicia asked because she knew what he was thinking.

“I’m just curious!” Isaac said, yes, he was curious to know what Scott thought about him.

“You know Scott likes you, Isaac,”

“Well yeah, but not just as friends! - Like the other way, you know what I’m talking about.” Isaac reasoned.

“I’m sure that I do,” Alicia said as she turned.

“Yes, just how you like Stiles or that Stiles like you like that. You both like each other,” Isaac said, making the girl blush and make a cough sound. Isaac gleamed; he made Alicia show a different emotion than mad, or any that were like Derek’s. The no happiness, which now it was as if she was happy- and embarrassed.

“Shut up Isaac and get out,” Alicia said lightly, parking the car and playfully shoving Isaac. Isaac just laughed at his new friend.

Maybe Alicia could tell Isaac about Stiles and her? She really wants Stiles to at least tell his dad (her’s knew, so Stiles’ should too). Then there was the possibility of telling Scott, but that’s up to Stiles. She could always tell Rude. Speaking of Rude, Alicia needed to make a mental note to talk to him in general. To see how the shop was handling (when Alicia would work again), the sea animals, him, and Steph. Oh Steph, Stephanie, Rude’s grandmother and guardian. Since his mother is in the ocean and no one knows where biological dad is, his grandmother takes care of him. Anyways Alicia had to focus on what she is doing right now; like that, Isaac is pulling her away from something… A pole. Really, Alicia was so deep in thought about this bond that she almost ran into a pole?

“Hey, Isaac?” Alicia got the blue-eyed boy’s attention, “What are you doing? Or what was I doing?”

Isaac laughed once again, “You were mumbling and walking. You weren’t watching where you were going and there was a pole, so,”

“Great, I’m just going more insane,” Alicia, sighed as the reached their lockers. They both reached their lockers, getting what they needed, then when about to go to class, Malia walked over.

“Hey,” Malia said, not saying how a ‘how are you’ to either of them. They walked to their classes not saying anything else for conversation.

…

They were about halfway into first block when there was an announcement over the loudspeaker: “ALICIA HALE-ARGENT PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE FOR AN MESSAGE, AGAIN CAN ALICIA HALE-ARGENT PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE OFFICE FOR AN MESSAGE, and THANK YOU.”  

A few looks went to Alicia’s direction, Alicia getting up and leaving as quickly as possible to avoid them. However, two caught her eyes, first Scott. She was avoiding the eyes, looking everywhere around the room, they happened to landed on Scott’s. Scott looked at Alicia with curiosity. Alicia looked away again- her eyes landing on the blue boy, Isaac. Isaac only raised an eyebrow. Alicia then rushed out of the room afterwards.

Isaac sat in front of Scott and easily whispered to him, “Scott?!”

“Trust me Isaac I heard it,” Scott whispered back.

“Is that why she looks so familiar?” This made Scott puzzle- sure Alicia looked a bit familiar and Scott couldn’t place it.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Really Scott? The slightly curly hair she has? If it were dark brown… Her eyes and facial shape don’t remind you of a certain someone? And now that I mention it, she carries a gun and she can hunt- what family do we know that hunts Scott?” Scott let out a silent gasp- the Argents- Allison. Scott tapped on Isaac’s shoulder, excited because he knew it. The teacher gave a glare, Scott removed his hand, “Allison,” Isaac nodded.

Malia was behind Scott and she heard the conversation- she kicked his foot. It was one way to get his attention. Scott turned around raising an eyebrow, why did she kick him. Malia raised her’s back, pointing out a finger between him and Isaac, stating that she heard it. Scott had his pencil in his hand and wrote on her paper- _later_.

 

 

Alicia walked down to the office, not wanting to go back to the classroom or face her new friends. Didn’t she tell the office if they had to call her down to call the teacher and the teacher would let her know to go to the office? Jesus. Alicia arrived fairly quickly. Walking in and letting them know she was here. The office handed her an envelope and a medium sized (able to handle within her hands) box. On the box, it read that it was from Rude, great. Also, that the envelope looked bigger than usual, probably filled with more than it should be.

Alicia headed back to the classroom with a normal pace; it would not help at all to either go faster or slower. She opened the door and took her seat quickly and making sure not to look at anyone. Alicia set the box with the envelope on the desk, returning to the worksheet the teacher assigned.

Scott and Isaac both looked over to Alicia, trying to get her attention. They knew that she was able to hear them, just deciding to ignore them.

Alicia finished her sheet within a few minutes, getting up to ask the teacher if she could hand it in early. It was due tomorrow and they had class time to work on it, but Alicia was done with the sheet. She also wanted a reason to get away from the staring Scott and Isaac were doing. Luckily enough, the teacher said it was okay to hand it in early. Alicia sighed, then walking back to her seat, debating whether to open the envelope and box now, or later. Maybe the envelope now and the box later? Or the other way around. Yes, she would open the envelope now and the box later. 

Except for the fact that Scott and Isaac were still watching her, Alicia flipped them the bird. It was more towards Scott, he was staring and Isaac would look every now and then. She gave a glare before grabbing her phone instead of the envelope. Who knows what Rude would’ve put in the envelope? It looked stuffed, with more than one letter. Alicia never remembered that envelopes were his thing, he normally did everything live, that Rude liked to be there in person and not send notes. Then the box, what could be in there.

 

First block ended, the middle of the day passing by quickly. Everyone seemed to be happy about that. Now it was lunch, everyone at the table today, but no Alicia. Stiles wanted to ask where she was, once again but he knew his friends would be bothered by it. Yet, Stiles’ question of where Alicia was answered when Lydia got a phone call.

“Hello?” Lydia said, answering Alicia’s phone call.

“Yeah, hi Lydia,” Alicia began, there was some talking in the background, “I wanted you to let Isaac know that he should find another ride to the loft if he is going to go there after school; I can’t drive him home, and I wouldn’t be able to tell him because I didn’t bring that phone with me.”

“I can let him know,” Lydia nodded.

“Also, I can still make it to your house for that sleepover; I might be there late though,”

“Why would you be late-” Lydia was interrupted by Stiles hitting her arm, wanting Lydia to ask Alicia were she was, “Also, you have someone who wants to know where you are.”

“Work,” Alicia answered simply.

“Work?”

“Yes work, the other mechanic isn’t here and Rude is only handles the front desk.”

“Wait, you’re with Rude?”

“Yes, Rude and I work together-” There was a big banging noise for a moment, then Alicia swearing, “Okay, Lydia I have to go before Rude puts this place on fire. Just let Isaac know I can’t drive him to the loft and I’ll be late to your place tonight, also you should probably text me your address… Alright I have to go, bye!” The phone call ended. Lydia seemed to be confused about the phone call, yet she understood.

“Isaac… Never mind, you heard the phone call, right?” Lydia asked, looking over to Isaac.

“… What?” Isaac asked, he was not paying attention.

Lydia cocked her head, “That Alicia just called me, saying that she isn’t able to pick you up and take you to the loft, and you need to find a different ride. Or I guess you could walk,”

“Oh, okay. Thanks,” Isaac replied.

 


	27. 27

After work, Alicia needed a shower, hell she needed more than just a shower. Maybe a few- quite a few. Alicia was covered with many things from fixing cars for half the day. And being the only mechanic there. Steph was out visiting Rude’s mother.

She said goodbye to Rude, he was locking up the place as they were leaving. Alicia offered a ride, but Rude refused- saying he could walk. Alicia was on her way to Lydia’s house, happy that Lydia texted her the address. Alicia arrived a little after nine, knocking on the door even though she did text Lydia she was here.

Lydia answered the door, to a very dirty Alicia. Lydia let her in, leading Alicia to her room.

“Uh, could I possibly take a shower?” Alicia asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Lydia said, now leading Alicia to where the bathroom, “What did you exactly do today that made you this dirty.”

“Well, it was busy and I was the only mechanic there,” Alicia said, sighing as she felt like she was explaining this again.

“Oh,”

Alicia smiled awkwardly, taking the towels from Lydia and heading to the shower.

 

After the shower and getting into clean clothes, Alicia heading into Lydia’s room where Lydia and Malia were.

“So how was work?” Malia asked.

“Busy and boring,” Alicia sighed, still drying her hair. 

“Do you not like to talk about your job or something? You seem very blunt talking about it.” Lydia said, adjusting her sitting position.

“I normally don’t get asked about it so I’m not sure how to respond,” Alicia looked away.

“Nobody asks how your job is?” Malia asked, again.

“I live with Rude, and he works there too, so we both know how each other’s days go. Steph, Rude’s grandmother, is the owner and a mechanic too. We also know how each other’s day goes. Peter and Dylan don’t exactly know where I work so they don’t ask.” Alicia let out a breath. Lydia and Malia looked to each other.

“Yeah, well is there anything else we could do besides me talking about me?” Alicia asked.

“Of course we can always do something else. How about we go back to the vampires and banshees?” Lydia got up to get some of the books. Alicia smiled; this could distract her for the rest of the night.

 


	28. 28

SATURDAY

 

The next morning, Alicia happened to scare both of the girls. Alicia, Malia and Lydia all fell asleep reading books on vampire and banshee history. Lydia was sat on her bed, falling asleep there. Malia was on the right of the bed sitting on the floor, reading. She fell asleep with her head resting on the book that was opened from Malia reading it. Alicia was reading on the left side of the bed, falling asleep similar to Malia but floating to the ceiling.

Lydia woke up; stretching because of the weird position she fell asleep in. The strawberry blond spotting Malia but not Alicia. Not right away, at least. Lydia looked around not seeing the redhead where she was last night, not too worried at the moment of where the redhead would be. Lydia got up, going to the bathroom. When Lydia returned to her room, she freaked out. Alicia was on the ceiling. Lydia let out an awkward squeal, waking Alicia.

“Oh, um, hi.” Alicia said, lowering herself from the ceiling.

“Yes, hello,” Lydia took a deep breath.

“Sorry, I guess I should of warned you that I can sleep on the ceiling sometimes.”

“That would’ve been nice to know because I just had a heart attack.” Lydia gave a light laugh.

“Yeah, sorry,” Alicia looked away, rubbing her arm awkwardly. Malia sighed, squinting her eyes, waking up. Lydia and Alicia looked over to the werecoyote, who was just waking up. Malia tilted her head up, looking between the two girls who were already up.

“What… What’s going on?” Malia asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Not much, I accidently scared Lydia,” Alicia explained, giving a small smile to Lydia.

“What?” Malia now stood up, “Why would you scare Lydia?”

“It was an accident,” Lydia but in.

“Okay, then how?” Malia asked.

“Because I slept like this,” Alicia said, flying back up to the ceiling, “And Lydia waking up to someone on the ceiling isn’t normal.”

“Oh,” Malia understood now.

“Anyways,” Lydia said, turning her head back to Alicia who was now back to the ground. Alicia knew that they wanted to know how she was feeling. Of course, that’s what they wanted to know. They have been asking all week.

“I feel like shit, okay?” Alicia said, sighing at the ground. Lydia didn’t smile, she frowned as Malia tilted her head, unhappy for the vampire werewolf. Alicia threw her head back in the dramatic Hale way.

“What are the plans for today?” Malia asked.

 

 

Stiles ended up over at Scott’s, along with Isaac. It was very early in the morning when Stiles attempted to leave. Several times, did the hyperactive boy try to leave the house at six in the morning on a Saturday.

“Stiles!” Both Scott and Isaac called, chasing and trying to get Stiles before he exited the house. Scott and Isaac did catch him. Pinning the boy to the couch, Scott and Isaac shared a look.

“Hey! Stiles, Stiles calm down,” Scott said, trying to calm his friend.

“Yes?” Stiles asked.

“Calm down,” Isaac drawled out slowly. Stiles didn’t say anything back to Isaac, only sticking out his tongue. He also sighed, defeated by his friend. Scott let out of his grip, Isaac doing the same, then both of them sitting next to Stiles on the couch.

“So…” Stiles drawled out, bored. Isaac looked over to Scott, as if to ask ‘what now’. Scott looked back with an equal look. Scott wasn’t sure of what to do now either. He wanted to hang out with Stiles, not have to play babysitter with him. 

“We just have to last until midnight,” Scott said, trying to reassure Isaac.

Isaac pulled his phone out, checking the time, it was a little after six, “Yeah, only about 18 hours,” All three boys threw their head back, today would be a long day.

 

 

“Don’t you eat, like other food? I mean not blood, but human food?” Malia asked Alicia, they were trying to figure out what to do for lunch. Well, Malia and Lydia were trying to; Alicia didn’t want to take act in dealing with food.

“I haven’t… In a while,”

“Well how long is a ‘while’?” Malia asked towards Alicia once again.

Alicia was becoming frustrated with this. Sure, she would have to tell these people everything eventually, but it all seemed to be going fast. The asking of questions, some easy, some hard for her to answer. Other times it was the people who were asking things. People like Isaac- Isaac was easy to respond to; possibly, because he looked so much like Rude. Alicia didn’t know how to respond to Malia.

“You could say almost a year,” Alicia put on a face that showed she was annoyed and didn’t care.

Both of the other girls gasped, looking over to the true redhead, shocked. Malia looked to Alicia, but then back to Lydia. Lydia doing the same. Alicia hadn’t eaten anything in a year? Well- almost a year, but still. That, in no way is healthy. Not at all.

“Yeah, yeah- why don’t you two just eat the leftover pizza you had last night?” Alicia suggested, trying to get the subject of food back on the right track.

Lydia was fine with that, going over to the fridge to pull it out and warming it up. Malia couldn’t argue, pizza was good. Malia still wanted to question, her half-sister now, about why she didn’t eat for a year but Malia knew to take things slow. Take things slow- not baby steps.

“Can I at least have some water?” Alicia asked. That being the only thing she really ate, well drank.

“Yeah,” Lydia said pointing to the cupboard for Alicia to get a glass.  

 

 

“Finally,” Stiles could breathe, he was sitting on the couch- by himself. Scott and Isaac were sitting in the other chairs. It was almost noon and the boys were ordering some Chinese takeout for lunch. They had pizza the night before and had a craving.

Scott laughed, Stiles now having his own space. Because you know, your friend might get mad at you when you squish him between you and another friend to keep him from leaving. Very understandable here. Isaac was laying on the floor, on his back, in a weird but in a comfortable position. 

The television was on, everyone half-paying attention to it. Because of both of the werewolves had super hearing, they both immediately hear a phone vibrate; Stiles’ phone. The boy grabbed his phone from his pocket, trying to reply to whoever it was (Alicia) quickly so the werewolves wouldn’t question, but it was too late.

“Stiles, who’s that?” Scott asked.

“Pfft, no one,” Stiles said, fumbling to put the phone back into his pocket. With Stiles luck, he dropped it. He dropped it, the phone bouncing off the edge of the couch, then landing on Isaac’s face.

“That’s great Stiles,” Isaac said grabbing the phone, noticing Stiles forgot to put his phone on sleep. The screen was still opened to the texting app. He was texting Alicia, “So no one is Alicia?”

“Hey! At least I’m not trying to go run off and be next to her right now!” Stiles complained, Isaac handing back the phone. Thank god, Isaac only saw the texts about lunch and not the ones about meeting up later.

 

 

“And how do you feel right now?” Malia helped Alicia up from her fall. Malia and Alicia decided to go for a walk; Alicia complaining that they’d been in Lydia’s house all day and it was boring. Lydia decided not to go; she was fine staying inside. Malia went, only to watch Alicia.

“I don’t know!” Alicia whined, she was way too annoyed with this question. It was asked all the time now. “I do feel like I need Stiles, but I can’t go and see him right now.”

“Okay, okay,” Malia used her hand, saying to calm down. “You only have about ten more hours.”

Alicia let out a mix between a grunt and a whine. Ten more hours of this crap?  Sadly, yes she would have to wait ten more hours before she could see Stiles again. Alicia wanted to get food while she was out here but now she wouldn’t be able to do that. Alicia did hunting alone or at least with Dylan.

“Can we change the subject to something else besides the bond thing?” Alicia stretched her neck, leaning backwards.

Malia nodded, “How about, how you got the marks on your neck?”

“Said it before: ex-boyfriend,”

“Well, how exactly did it happen?” Malia wanted to know just a bit more.

“About almost a year ago, I was leaving to visit Peter. My boyfriend at the time- now ex-boyfriend- thought that I was going to leave him forever and not going to come back. We got into an argument and he scratched my neck badly.” Malia waved another hand for her to go on; also reading Malia’s thought of what was her boyfriend. A supernatural creature like most of them? “He was- well as far as I know he’s still alive, and he’s a chimera,”

“What kind of chimera, do you know?”

Strangely, Alicia felt okay letting all of the information of her ex slip, “He’s part werecoyote, like you, and part werewolf.”

Malia nodded, everything about this ‘ex-boyfriend’ was excessively familiar. He reminded Malia of Theo. Theo Raeken, of course, but Theo was locked up in Eichen House, forever.

“Um, what’d he look like?” Malia felt a shiver asking this.

“He’s got blue eyes with some brown, kinda golden hair,” Alicia said, feeling better.

“What about his name?”

Alicia cringed a bit, looking away in disgust almost, “Theo, Theo Raeken,” Alicia was happy to get the name out. Malia cringed a little too, but now was becoming angry.

“-Any additional notes?” Malia maybe, possibly wanted to know a bit more about Theo.

“What? Besides the fact that he wants all the power, he can get. Or that he wants to steal an alphas power again?”

Again? What did she mean by again? Had Theo stolen an alphas power before? Malia was hesitant for a few moments before talking.

“Again? What do you mean by again?”

“When I was dating Theo he was an alpha, but he ended up losing the power. He wanted to try and get an alphas power again. Theo wanted a more powerful alpha- a true alpha.”

“Oh, my god,”

“What? What happened?” Alicia was fully concerned now.

“Your ex. He’s been to Beacon Hills that last couple of months and caused trouble. And he tried to take Scott’s power…”

“… And Scott’s not only an alpha but a true one,” Alicia said, now her emotion changing.

They started to walk back to Lydia’s, Malia feeling that she needed to tell the pack this information. Alicia was concerned about her own sake now; her ex-boyfriend was in the town where her family was and where Alicia was trying to get back to being healthy.

 

 

“Scott,” Stiles whined, they were in the house all day but now they were outside, walking around town for no certain reason.

Scott chose to ignore Stiles for the moment. They were outside, not inside. They weren’t cooped up inside watching television to rot their brains out. The three boys were outside, walking around in the middle of December. Enjoying the cool breeze, it wasn’t that hot out- for it being California- and it wasn’t so cold either. For that fact that it was winter. Isaac walked along with them, learning what has been happening since he left.

“Look, I don’t mean to bring up Sarcastic Boy’s girlfriend, but I think we need to talk about this,” Isaac said, talking more to Scott than to Stiles.

“About what again?” Scott asked.

“That Alicia’s last name is Hale-Argent, and that she looks like Allison,”

“Actually-” Stiles said, cutting into the conversation, “-Her mom looks much more like Allison that anything, plus I think they have a thing for girl names that start with ‘a’.”

“What?” Both Scott and Isaac turned around, stopping Stiles short. Stiles almost tripped.

“Alicia’s mom? Her name is Andrea and she looks much more like Allison than anything,”

“Interesting; we know that Peter’s her dad and he mom is… Andrea. Andrea’s gotta be an Argent,” Isaac drawled out, thinking aloud. “Stiles do you know any more about this?”

“About what? Alicia’s parents- no. At least I don’t know that much on the Argent side. Why don’t we talk to Chris?” Stiles mentioned.

Isaac looked over to Scott who was thinking about it. It wouldn’t be that bad of idea- visiting Chris Argent that is. It would keep Stiles busy if they went today.

“I think we should talk to Chris, it’s not that bad. It’d keep Stiles busy,” said Scott looking up at his two friends. They both nodded. Then off to Chris Argent’s house it was.

 

 

 Back at Lydia’s house, everything about Alicia’s ex-boyfriend Theo was explained. Lydia was physically neutral with her reaction, just a blank face. Her mind was racing about this information thought.

“You can tell the rest of your pack, it doesn’t matter to me,” Alicia said, hopping up on the counter to sit. Alicia was a bit upset that Theo had came here and was terrorizing, but then again it was Theo.

Malia nodded towards Alicia, Malia definitely wanted to tell the rest of the pack- feeling that this was important. It was a bit awkward after that; Lydia stayed leaning against the sink, looking down on the floor, thinking about things. Malia was leaning against the middle island, her arms laid out on it. She studied the marble countertop, thinking of what Theo had done in the past. Alicia was doing the same- thinking of what Theo had done in the past- sitting on the countertop.

Theo actually hadn’t done as many bad things the more Alicia thought about it. Stealing an alphas power was one, then the outraging that led to the marks on her neck. Both Alicia and Theo would threaten one another when they were together half joking, half not. But they were good together, good for each other. They fit together like puzzle pieces, maybe fitting to well. Alicia knew that one reason they were together was because they both seemed to be insane. They both enjoyed dark themes. Horror movies, laughing at the things you weren’t supposed to. Alicia laughed more that Theo did, but that was okay. He accepted her for how she was. Alicia thought about this some more. Maybe Theo had it planned all along. She hoped not. Alicia wasn’t an alpha so Theo wouldn’t have dated her for that. It had to of been because of the interested they shared.

Alicia physically shivered, gaining the attention of the other two people in the room. 

“You okay?” Lydia asked.

Alicia let her eye wonder around a few seconds before answering, another shiver followed, “I hope so,”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lydia looked at Alicia.

“I was just reviewing the time I spent with Theo.” Alicia rubbed her arm.

“Oh,” Malia said gently.

“Yeah, um what exactly did he do here, in Beacon Hills?”

“Made his own pack out my chimeras and tried to steal Scott’s powers,” Malia explained as she looked over to Lydia. Lydia didn’t say or do anything.

“Seems like him,”

Malia gave a look, what exactly did Alicia mean by that? Lydia looked back over to Alicia, also curious as to what the redhead meant by that.

“I’m just saying that, it seems like something Theo would do. I mean you’ve met the guy, right?” Alicia said, trying to clear up what she said earlier.

“I guess so,” Malia said, just to say it and wanting to move on with the conversation.

“Maybe, I still am confused,” Lydia commented.

“Well we know that Theo does terrible things right?” Alicia didn’t give them much time to answer; she got head nods in return, “So him making his own team of supernatural creatures for his own good, and trying to steal more power, once again, seems like Theo. Get my point now?” More head nods, understanding.

 

 

“What would you guys like for dinner?” Scott asked, back at his house. Over the past two hours, they have been trying to get in contact with Chris Argent. So far no luck. Not only have they tried calling (which only goes to voicemail) but they walked by the Argents house and no one was home.

“Food,” Stiles said.

“Leftover Chinese from lunch?” Isaac suggested.

Scott nodded heading to the fridge, and yelling back to Stiles a ‘thank you’ for his sarcastic comment from a moment ago. Scott put the food in the microwave to warm it up, sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the food. Isaac and Stiles- Isaac pulling Stiles- entered the kitchen also going to sit and wait for food. Waiting for food didn’t take as long as the boys thought. Soon they were sitting at the table and eating, no talking.

“So where do you think Argent is?” Isaac asked

“I don’t know,” Scott said hopelessly.

“We could always try talking to Peter,” Stiles said, looking up from his food, “Or Derek, Dylan,”

Isaac looked to Scott, who Scott looked to Isaac then Stiles. Stiles was back to eating his food. Scott looked back to Isaac who gave a weird, yet cute smile, then returned to his food. Scott when back to eating his food too, enjoying the silence. When they were done, they threw away the boxes and went back to the living room to watch T.V. once again.

“So are we going to try talking with the Hale family, at all?” Stiles questioned, playing with his hands.

“Yeah, I guess we could try,” Scott said getting up to give Derek a call.

 

 

“Ugh, how much longer?!” Alicia cried out, being dramatic.

It was a bit after nine now, and only a few more hours to go with the bond.

“Less than three hours,” Lydia said, trying to focus on driving. Alicia wanted to go back to the loft, which Lydia and Malia had no problem with letting Alicia go there. Derek was already notified about Alicia going back to the loft; Isaac was still with Scott and Stiles. Them being told that Stiles was getting difficult to handle.

The car ride hadn’t been much for talking. Lydia was driving as Malia sat in the passenger seat, Alicia in the back middle. Alicia would make noises every now and then, staying away from Stiles was getting harder. Malia would try to comfort her half-sister, but nothing seemed to work. Lydia kept reminding them of how much time was left, which yes- did help and not help.

Alicia pulled out her phone to see quite a few (twenty-seven) messages from Stiles, three from Dylan and Rude, two from Isaac, one from Scott and another two from Derek. She opened the ones from Derek and was quick to reply. She ignored the ones from Stiles, Dylan and Scott. Alicia opened the messages from Isaac first, reading that he was complaining about Stiles, then to go on and blab about how Scott did something and he looked cute while doing it. Alicia replied to that. Next was Rude’s message, she had to remind herself to ask about the box and envelope at some point. Rude’s message was about how his grandmother went to see his mother and that Steph brought back a gift for Alicia.

They pulled up to the loft, the three girls getting out and going up.

Derek was on the couch, and for a surprise, Peter was standing there. Derek looked up from looking at the coffee table, looking somewhat sad. Peter looked up from the ground, but not looking so sad, in a way disappointed.

“What?” Alicia asked, looking between the two older werewolves. Derek turned his gaze to Peter, deciding that he could answer.

“Well… ” Peter cleared his throat. “Your mother stopped by today…”

“And…?” Alicia raised an eyebrow as she questioned her father.

“She sent a birthday gift,” Peter held up a envelope, handing it to Alicia.

Alicia took it, not even bothering to be careful opening it yet she didn’t rage at it and tear it up. It was a simple red card with an arrow on the front, pointing to the right. She opened it, following the arrow. There being another arrow on the left side on the inside of the card, again pointing to the right. Her eyes followed it; there were where the words were.

‘ _You disappointed me when you were born;_

_Disappointing me when you were a child,_

_Then on to be a young teen- still a disappointment,_

_Now, I know you are a disappointment,_

_And you’ll always be one,_

_Always to mom, a disappointment,_

_Happy Birthday, darling_ ’

“I’ll just but it with the other ones,” Alicia said quietly, shutting the card.

“Hey! Wait,” Peter said, walking over to his daughter, noticing that her eyes became red, “What’s wrong?”

Alicia didn’t answer- sadly, she walked past her father. Going up to the room Derek gave her. She ignored them all, going up to her room. Alicia set the card upright on the bookcase, it not looking right. A bright red card on top of a black bookcase filled with black and dark grey books.

“What did you give her?” Malia asked.

“Her mother sent a birthday card,” Peter said. He looked a bit worried.

“Do you know what it said?” Derek and Lydia asked at the same time.

“No,” Peter said, looking sad.

 

Alicia sat up in here room, waiting for the time to pass so she could go and meet up with Stiles. It had been late enough to the point where Derek had knocked and said ‘good night’, also letting Alicia know that everybody else had left. Alicia gave Derek a small nod, saying that she hear him. That was an hour ago and Alicia was still waiting for ten minutes to pass. Ten minutes till midnight, and then Alicia could leave.

Alicia was surprised that Stiles was still awake and texting her. They were picking a spot to meet at. They both decided that they could meet in the preserve, near the cliff.

Nine more minutes until Alicia could leave. Alicia was currently sprawled out on her bed. Her phone resting next to her head; she was waiting for Stiles to reply. Alicia let out a sigh, sitting up straight. Alicia gave a look around her room, her eyes landing on the red card from earlier in the evening. She glared at the card, gaining anger for it. But why would you get mad at a card? It was only some fancy paper with ink on it. Alicia let out a light growl, getting up and grabbing the card. She shoved it in one of the desk drawers.

Alicia’s phone vibrated her grabbing it immediately. It wasn’t Stiles, but Rude. Rude sent a message of making sure Alicia was okay because of the situation she was in at the moment.

It now, was seven minutes till Alicia would leave. She gave a quick reply to Rude, letting him know that everything was fine. She then set the phone back down on the pillow, herself plopping down on the bed.

“If I were a Disney princess, now would be the perfect time to sing about my troubles. Then, maybe if I were lucky, a fairy godmother would visit and help me out.” Alicia said aloud to herself, another sigh following. Alicia giggled at the thought of Dylan appearing in her room or at her window, like a fairy godmother.

Alicia got up from the bed, walking over to stand in front of her bulletin board. She looked at the picture of her mother, Andrea. It was a quick look; Alicia knew that if she looked at it any longer that she’d be very mad. She looked over at the newly added photos in the bottom left corner. The photos of Derek, Peter and Dylan.

Looking at these pictures made Alicia feel better, but not to the fullest. Alicia turned around, wandering back to her bed, just to stand by it, not sit. Alicia gave the time another look: five more minutes.

It’d probably take five minutes to get there. Alicia thought. She knew better though, well at least she and Stiles both agreed to wait for the clock to be exactly midnight before leaving to meet up. Alicia sighed, one again. She was bored with waiting in her room. She had already read through some books, wrote down in her journal for her dark thoughts for a bit, texted Rude for a bit about random shit. Yet Alicia just had to last another five minutes.

Alicia closed her eyes, hoping to let her thought distract her for a bit. Oddly enough, Alicia’s mind was blank. The only thoughts she had right now were of Stiles. Alicia let out a frustrated groan.  She rubbed her face with in hands, taking in a breath instead of letting one out.

“Just stay calm and you can last five more minutes,” Alicia whispered to herself.

 _No, you can’t,_ a voice in her head called, _you need to leave now. You need that boy._

“Yes, I need the boy. I just can’t leave yet- it’s not the right time to.” Alicia said out loud again, talking with herself.

_And why does he mean so much to you, when you’ve only know him for a short amount of time?_

“Stiles means so much because without him I could die. Although I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t affect him if I died,”

_I’m sure that he would show sorrow for you, possibly missing you if you died anytime soon. He does have an attachment to you._

“If I were to die in the next 48 hours that boy would only be sad because of this bond that happened between us. He wouldn’t be sad for long though, as he barely knows anything about me,” Alicia commented in an angry tone.

 _Maybe reconsider that thought,_ the voice said lastly.

“Well what do you know?” Alicia asked, angry again. The voice didn’t say anything back.

Alicia uncovered her face, grabbing her phone for the time. Yes, it was finally midnight.

 

Alicia ran though the preserve, feeling happy and excited. Happy that the bond week was over with and excited that she could be with Stiles. Alicia turned to the left, around a tree that lead out to the cliff. And there, there was a figure standing there. Alicia went up and gave Stiles a much needed hug. Stiles returned it, smiling. He smiled even though it was pitch black out and Alicia probably couldn’t see it.

“I’m so happy to see you, well actually to hold you,” Stiles said, it coming out partially muffled because he was leaning his head down into Alicia’s hair.

“Me too Stiles,” Alicia said into his neck.

The hug lasted a while, neither of them wanting to let go. It had only been a week but it felt much longer. Eventually they pulled away from each other, yet still stood close together. They each shared what happened to either of them through the week. After a sharing most of it they both sat down.

Alicia let out another giggle and Stiles commented, “That is adorable,”

“What is?” Alicia laughed some more, a big smile showing.

“Your giggle, laugh. All of it is adorable,” Stiles said, giving a quick kiss to her cheek. This made Alicia blush.

“I’m surprised you were able to do that, it being so dark out here,” Alicia said, leaning into Stiles touch.

Stiles gave a chuckle, “I’m just great with knowing my surroundings in the dark.”

“Uh huh,” Alicia giggled again, only to have Stiles kiss her other cheek.

Alicia blushed and snuggled up more to Stiles. Alicia was sitting in Stiles lap now, her head laid between his shoulder and neck. Alicia closed her eyes, taking a slow breath in. She was comfortable sitting in Stiles lap. Alicia was comfortable enough that she let her thought roam around doing whatever. A few minutes later Alicia jumped, she was sure she heard the voice say ‘because you love him to much’.

“You okay? You jumped,” Stiles asked, rubbing his hand on her arm to comfort her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alicia said softly, “Just my mind thinking of some things. It’s all okay, nothing to worry about.” Alicia lifted her head to look at Stiles; she put a hand to his cheek- letting him know it was okay.

“Alright,” Stiles said, making eye contact with Alicia, smiling again.

Stiles leaned down to give her another kiss, this one lasting just a bit longer than the one from earlier when the first met here in the dark. Stiles pulled back, his smile still there. Alicia removed her hand from his cheek, grabbing Stiles free hand. She gave it a light squeeze. Alicia also returned her head position to how it was before, lying between Stiles shoulder and neck. She let her eyes close once again.

Stiles gave her hand a squeeze back and looked at Alicia’s face. Or what he could make out of her face, “Still adorable,” he whispered. Alicia just buried her face into Stiles neck in embarrassment, her face covered in a deep shade of red. And she couldn’t help but let out another giggle.

 


	29. 29

SUNDAY

 

 

When Stiles first awoke he realized his neck hurt like a bitch. His head was leaning to the left, resting on something. Stiles let out a groan, not ready to get up. He was so comfy yet not.

“You’re too loud,” a female voice said- scaring Stiles. Stiles jerked his head away- it cracking as he opened his eyes. It was just Alicia. Just Alicia, the vampire werewolf hybrid asleep in his lap.

“Don’t do that, you scared me!”

“So I’m not allowed to talk?” Alicia sighed, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, wanting to sleep some more.

“That’s not what I mean,” Stiles rolled his eyes. “Come on, get up.” Stiles moved his arm away so he wasn’t supporting Alicia anymore.

“Not working,” Alicia mumbled. Stiles sighed, he wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Awe, come on my legs hurt from falling asleep like this.” Probably wasn’t a good idea to sit crisscross last night.

“I would yell at you in Greek but you wouldn’t understand,” Stiles shook his head as Alicia finally got off of him.

And Stiles talked again, looking at his phone that was dead, “Do you know the time?”

“Probably not,” Alicia grabbed her phone from her boot, flipping it open to find out it wouldn’t turn on. “Mine’s dead, but I’ll guess by where the sun is that it’s… nine o’clock?”

Alicia looked up to the sun for a bit before reaching down to help Stiles up. “Thanks,” Stiles mumbled, dusting himself off. The two grabbed hands, walking out of the preserve.

 

Alicia walked Stiles home, both walking up to his door. Stiles turned his body towards Alicia, not letting his hand go free yet. Alicia noticed Stiles action; she turned to look at him- flashing a smile.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” She asked softly, rubbing her thumb on the back of Stiles hand.

“Y-yeah” Stiles was caught off guard and gave a quick glance to their hands before his attention turned to Alicia’s eyes. “I’ll be at the meeting later.” She gave Stiles a quick kiss on the cheek before removing her hand and walking down the driveway, on her way back to the loft.

Stiles stood at his door for a moment. He moved the hand that Alicia had been holding- seeing if he could still feel her hand being there without her physical contact.

Stiles sighed, going inside. Knowing that he should plug his phone in, seeing if there were any messages or anything. Stiles phone was taking its time to turn on so he decided to go into the kitchen and grab a snack. As Stiles passed the stove to get to the cabinets for a snack he saw the time: 10:54.

“Its past nine,” Stiles mumbled as he pulled a snack from the cabinet. He walked back to where his phone was charging. Yup, he was right- there were notifications. A couple of them from his dad- hoping that his son had a good time with Scott and Isaac, and some from Scott and Isaac, both wondering where Stiles had went because he wasn’t there when they woke up.

Stiles sent a quick text, saying that his phone died and headed home to charge it. Simple enough.

 

Alicia headed back to the loft after dropping Stiles off, wondering what Derek was up to. She arrived at the loft in a short amount of time. Alicia didn’t take her time to get there, or rushing.  Once Alicia opened the oft door she saw Dylan and Peter by the couch.

Alicia walked forward, “Why are you guys here?”

“We’re here to check up on you after this whole week.” Dylan said giving a smile.

“Yeah, okay,” Alicia fake laughed. Derek walked into the room noticing Alicia was here now. Alicia looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked- talking to Alicia.

“Wha- huh- why-” Alicia stopped herself, taking in a breath before speaking again. “Okay, so you’re here to check up on me- that’s great. And I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Dylan commented.

“Well I am, okay?” Alicia snapped.

“Whoa, easy there,” Derek spoke, grabbing Alicia by the shoulder because she had taken a step forward. “Alicia, were have you been this morning anyways?” Derek asked- hoping to ease whatever tension had risen.

“Oh, there’s the magic question I’ve been waiting for.” Alicia took back a step from Dylan. “I’ve been with Stiles.”

All the boy’s eyes went bug-eyed.

“What?” Alicia asked. “Oh, come on! I haven’t been able to be next to the boy all week- you should’ve expected this.”

“Well yeah, it makes sense,” Dylan crossed his arms. “Glad that everything’s okay, see y’all at some other times!” Dylan winked before disappearing into thin air.

“So you know where I was and now you’ll know that I’ll be up in my room.” Alicia walked up to her room, leaving the two adults in silence.

….

Alicia spent the rest of the day in her room, not doing much besides reading some of the books her had brought from her apartment. She stayed up there even when she heard people enter through the loft door for the ‘weekly pack meetings at Derek’s’.

“Why is he here?” Stiles whined, pointing at Peter.

Derek didn’t answer- he really wasn’t sure why Peter was here either. Only to check up on Alicia but Derek didn’t know why Peter stayed after that. So Derek shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m here to see my daughter,” Peter said, crossing his legs. Stiles sighed; sitting down- he didn’t really care why Peter was here he was just annoyed.

Scott gave Derek a quick glance before talking, “I don’t have much of anything to start with, but how has this week been for everyone?”

Stiles squinted his eyes at Scott because Scott for sure knew how this week went. Isaac, Liam, Malia and Lydia also gave Scott a look- again; Scott knew how the week went.

“Okay, maybe that was the wrong question to ask,” Scott said as a few heads nodded at him, “I guess there’s not much to have a meeting about then.”

“Well this Friday is a half day indicating that Christmas break starts!” Liam said. Most of everyone gave a look an annoyance. Stiles smiled, he was excited for Christmas.

“We know that,” Malia commented, crossing her arms. Lydia nudged her, giving Malia a look that she should play nice. Malia looked back at the group, “I mean yay!” Lydia rolled her eyes- the fake enthusiasm.

Alicia shivered up in her room when Liam mentioned Christmas.

“So much for a pack meeting,” Corey said.

“Well we don’t need a problem every week,” Stiles said, sighing.

“That’s true,” Scott said, “Well we all can go home then.”

After Scott said that everyone started to leave. Well everyone left but Isaac- he lived there, and Stiles.

Stiles had feeling of sadness and it wasn’t his but Alicia’s. He was going to ask Derek if everything was okay with Alicia but Derek wasn’t in the room anymore. Stiles next bet was Peter, who was still sat on the couch. The older werewolf was looking at his phone. Stiles sighed again, thinking if he really should go over and talk with Peter or just text the vampire were-wolf. He decided to do both. Stiles sent a quick text of ‘are you okay?’ and walked over to Peter. Stiles stood next to Peter, opening his mouth, “Is Alicia okay?”

Peter looked up, giving a slight confused look, “She should be fine, and why do you ask?”

“… uh- just, well- um, I was just wondering- huh, yeah,” Stiles tripped over his words, not knowing Peter would ask why.

“She might be a little upset that Dylan and I showed up making she was alright after this whole week, and Derek wondering where she was this morning but other than that I’m sure she’s fine.” Peter smiled as he talked. Stiles looked away, giving Peter a small ‘thanks’ and walked out of the loft blushing because he knew where Alicia was this morning.

Stiles walked down to his jeep, heading home to work on the homework he hasn’t started on. He kept Alicia’s feelings on the back burner- if she didn’t answer him he’ll ask about it later in person.


	30. 30

It was Tuesday night; Alicia was doing homework in her room. A custom she has gotten used to. Derek was downstairs reading a book and Isaac up in his room doing homework too. Alicia was just finishing geometry when Stiles called her.

“Uh… Hi Stiles,”

“Hey, uh yeah, yup hello Alicia,” Stiles uttered.

“Stiles?”

“Yes…?”

“Please get to the point; I’m in the middle of homework.” Alicia was impatient.

Stiles sighed, “There’s a dead body with what looks like a vampire bite… we need you to come and look at it,”

“Jesus Christ,” Alicia mumbled first, “Okay, I’ll be… Wait where are you?”

“At the hospital; not the crime scene,” Stiles laughed at himself.

“Okay then see at the hospital in a bit, bye,”

“Bye…”

Alicia hung up, getting up from her desk chair and grabbing her jacket. She left her homework out on her desk, heading downstairs quickly. Derek noticed her entry, “Take Isaac with you,”

“What, why?” Alicia stopped in her tracks to look at Derek.

Derek shrugged, now looking at her, “He’s been quiet lately, and you too could use more spending time together,”

“Fine,” Alicia headed back up the stairs to go and get Isaac. Isaac didn’t mind going; he was stuck on his homework and was going to take a break anyways.

“Isaac calm down we are just going to see a dead body, nothing else. Why are you so nervous?” Alicia asked as she started her jeep.

“I am not nervous!” Isaac fought as he blushed.

“You’re blushing!” Alicia sang out, turning onto a road. Isaac cowered as much as he could into the door and window of the jeep; covering his cheeks.

“Isaac, come on,” Alicia said, encouraging him, “You know I’m just teasing.”

Isaac came out of his little corner, “I know, I know,”

Alicia nodded focusing on the road for a bit, before Isaac spoke again: “It’s Scott,”

“What about Scott?” Alicia asked.

“The reason I am nervous and I blushed, it’s because of Scott, I mean I’m pretty sure he’s with the dead body so,” Isaac said sheepishly, hoping he didn’t need to explain anymore. Alicia nodded, again. “You’re not going to… you know; uh… tell him or anything right?” Isaac said, blushing some more.

Alicia giggled, “Don’t worry I won’t, your secret is safe with me,”

“Heh, good,” Isaac said as they finally pulled into the parking lot.

 

They walked into the hospital seeing Scott and Stiles right away and walking over to them.

“So, what about the dead body?” Alicia asked.

“Just… come look at it,” Scott said, leading the trio and himself back to the morgue.

This was the part were Alicia had a hard time keeping her giggling to a low. The first time she saw the dead body with Scott’s pack she was able to control her laughing much better than right now. Alicia had both of her hands covering her face as she stopped walking; she tried to take deep breaths to calm down. The three boys noticed this- Scott and Isaac kept walking as Stiles walked back and checked on her.

“You okay?” Stiles asked.

“No, not really,” Alicia said, taking in a breath.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“C-can’t, tell,” Alicia coughed again.

“Why not?” Stiles took her hands off her face, which showed how much her face had turned pink.

“Not appropriate for the situation.” Alicia now started walking to the morgue.

“Okay,” They continued the walk, a few feet behind Scott and Isaac. Stiles held Alicia’s arm, not in a romantic way but it seemed to help with whatever problem Stiles thought she was having. Scott looked back, giving Stiles a questioning look. Stiles just waved his hand.

They reached the morgue fairly quickly. Melissa was near the body, which laid out on an examination table. As soon as Alicia was through the door, she accidently let out a giggle- earning a look from everyone. Alicia cleared her throat and looked over at the body. A sixteen year-old girl lay there, dirty blonde hair, body fairly scratched up, and a couple of vampire bites marks on her neck.

“It’s definitely my mother, you can tell by the burnt metal smell.” Alicia said, scrunching up her face up as she smelled.

“Is that a good thing?” Isaac asked; he and Scott both covering their noses.

“It’s a good thing that now you know what my mom smells like- burnt metal.” Alicia said looking at Isaac and Scott, “Not a good thing that she bit a human.”

“So then what’s the diagnosis?” Melissa asked.

“She’s been bit. By the looks of it, she was bit a couple of times. They probably wanted her to turn faster, but biting multiple times can actually slow the process of turning.” Alicia said, putting a hand on the bit marks, “She probably won’t wake up till Thursday, so in the meantime do you have anywhere to keep her? She can’t stay here,” Alicia looked back to Scott.

“I could just keep her at my house,” Scott stated.

“Wait, wait a minute,” Melissa held up her hand; Scott looked worried, “You mean that we have to keep a sixteen year-old, newly turned vampire at my house?”

“I’m asking, so yes?” Alicia said, looking at Melissa, “Just until she awakes, she should wake up Thursday,” Melissa nodded, sighing. She whispered something to Scott before leaving the room.

“So how do we get a dead body out of here?” Isaac asked, looking sassy.

Alicia scoffed, not saying anything as she headed over to the right side of the body. Alicia put one of her hands on the girls left ear lobe as her other hand was on the big toe on the right foot. Alicia pinched the toe as she pulled the ear, pulling the body together- the body was now in bat form.

“What?” The three boys exclaimed. 

“What?” Alicia asked back as she held the tiny navy blue bat in her hand.

“How did you do that?-”

“Why is she blue?” Isaac interrupted Scott.

Alicia shrugged, “Not sure, and it’s a thing you can do to vampires. Not quite sure why or how but I know you can do it.” Everyone decided to get out of the morgue after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you liked it..


End file.
